Night World
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc. Updates are every other day or at least twice a week.
1. Research Paper

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU, Language

Idea originally belongs to Glaux Bryonia's story "person behind the mask"! I got permission to use the same idea as long as I don't copy parts of her story. Thank you very much!

* * *

Chapter 1: Research Paper

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

_**~4:25pm, Cherilyn Community College~**_

"So, for your project before the end of the semester," The professor started scribbling at the whiteboard with a washable black marker. "I want you to individually make a five paged research paper about the topic I will give as you get out of our classroom. Also, you're not allowed to use any internet sources."

We all groaned at the announced task. It should be no surprise on why we grumbled. It was almost the end of the semester and here we are stuck with a project, not to mention the restriction on resources. It was no problem for me, I was just sixteen years old but I'm in college because I know most of the stuff in high school but the lack of internet is a big challenge. I watched as our teacher handed a slip of paper and as each student received their, grunts echoed. I decided to stood up and get things over with. I grab the paper the professor handed me and I read it in my mind.

_**Topic: Incubus**_

I sighed and tucked the paper in my skirt's pocket. That's the thing about this class. We study about supernatural beings and their behavior. I sighed once again knowing that this time I will have a hard time on making this research paper. I barely know anything about incubus except to the fact that their sex demons. The thought of making a research paper about their activities just made me skittish. This is going to be difficult.

I fumbled for my keys at my skirt's pocket and opened the door the moment I got it out. I entered and kicked my boots out of my feet, setting it beside the first step of the house. My parents have trusted me to be able to live on my own so I'm pretty much alone. I locked my door and head straight to my room, set my school stuff aside and lie down my bed.

"Incubus, huh…" I whispered to myself. "How am I supposed to know anything them besides the internet?"

I sighed for the third time and stood up. I might as well prepare dinner to make my body active. I head to the kitchen and prepared a simple cream of mushroom soup and some rice. Once the foods are done cooking, I placed it in a plate, settled in the dining room and start digging with gusto. I finished quickly and start doing the dishes before going to my study table and started at my blank research paper.

I looked through old books in the house but none seems to be actually new about incubi. I sighed in defeat and decided that I will need a long walk out despite the fact that it's already 7:02 pm. It's fun to walk in a peaceful night of a starry night. I changed out of my uniform and put on a black sleeveless shirt, a red hoodie, a black skirt with red and black frills then I added a knee length black and red sock and slipped my boots on.

I walked out of the door after making sure I got my keys with me and locked it. I start pacing around the street and noted the cherry blossoms that lined up to the side of the road. I planned to slip my headphones on when I heard a rustling sound not far from where I'm at. I looked back but saw nothing so I shoved the thought aside and concluded it was just my imagination. Just when I was about to slip my headphones for the second time the sound of rustling bushes became louder and nearer that I chose to set my headphones around my neck.

Paranoia. That's what rushed in my brain as the deadly silence and sudden rustles from the bushes was taking over. I walked in a faster pace as I reached my home and sighed in relief when I made it back in one peace.

"I must be really lonely that a single sound makes me this paranoid." I said to myself.

"Actually, I think you should be."

My eyes widened and glanced at the source of the voice. It was from the other side of the door. I gingerly opened the door only to see a boy with long brown hair that reached his waist and brown orbs that seemed to swallow me into confusion and curiosity.

"W-who are you?" I stutteringly asked.

"My, my… I'm here to help you with your research paper." He answered with a smile in his face.

"Uh… do I know you?" I continued the questions and he just chuckled.

"No, but I do know you for quite some time now." His eyes suddenly turned sharper and have a mischievous glint in it. His smile slowly turned into a smirk as he saw my paling face. "Don't you recall all the sudden noises you keep hearing whenever you're alone since you're still a kid?"

I backed up from the door and he gladly let himself welcome in the house. He locked the door from behind and slowly approached my trembling figure. His smirk grew wider in amusement and takes a hold of my own almost teary blue eyes.

"My, my, it's been a long time. You have grown into a fine woman." He chided and cornered me by the shoe rack. "Fact about incubi, they love to get your attention without showing themselves."

He moved away and head back to the door. I felt my face was still struggling to keep the blush from getting out as I calmed down my racing heartbeat. He just smiled with his eyes closed.

"Uh, thanks but you don't have to freak me out if you're just going to help." I spoke when he was about to leave the door. He looked back with a surprised face then his smirk returned. "But what do you mean you've known me for some time now? Who are you anyway?"

"I'll tell you one day when it's time." He leaned at the doorway with his smile still intact. "As for my name, I'm Asakura Hao."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	2. Asakura Twins

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Guest - Thank you! I'm glad you love this chapter!**

**Random announcement: Updates for this story may occur at least twice a week. Suggestions and Questions are welcome.**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters (SemiSadistic!Yoh, Masochist!Anna), AU, Language

* * *

Chapter 2: Asakura Twins

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

I made my introductions to her last night and it was fun. The fear filled the air at every single second I was with her. I almost let go of my mirage and let my true form to reveal. That was the time were I decided to leave. I can't let her know what I really am…yet.

Even as I had left the door, the paranoia in her was still strong that it went until the next block before completely dissipating. I licked my lips in delight by the mere fact I managed to creep the hell out of her. I take one more glance at her house and disappeared in flames.

"Welcome back, nii-san." My otouto greeted as I reappeared back in our mansion.

Yes, we live in a mansion. My family owns the Asakura Company that produces planet friendly machineries and we also own hotels. My otouto, Yoh, and I have decided to go to school despite the fact that he hates studying. I figured out as time passed by that he actually had a human friend called Manta. My reasons are to keep an eye on both my brother and Fumiko.

"How's school, otouto?" I asked with my left eye closed, leaning on one of the furniture.

"We got a five paged research paper to do and I was assigned about witches." He pouted because of the fact that I barely paid any attention to class. "What topic did you got? How was your potential mate?"

"Oh, so that's what this stupid slip of paper was all about." I smirked as he just chuckled at my response. "About humans and as for her, she pretty much got paranoid when I showed myself."

"You made a grand entrance again, didn't you?" Yoh heaved a sigh.

I chose to ignore the question and darted my gaze to his own mate. "How about your former sadistic mate, Anna?"

His innocent grin turned into a dark smirk that matched mines. "She's still begging to be fucked right now. I don't know if it's because of love or lust but it doesn't matter as long as I get what I need."

"You are really twisted, Yoh." I remarked with an amused tone. "Outside the mansion you're a good weak boy but in here you're a fucking sadist."

"Only to Anna." He corrected.

"I'm still surprised you manage to break that ginormous ego of hers and turn her into a slut." I continued and he just laughed.

"I learned from the master of this practice." He grinned at me.

"Of course, I'm god's gift to every girl after all." I let out a seductive look that even my little brother almost swooned.

"Why do you keep on waiting for her when you could have just grab and bend her to your will." He curiously asked.

"There's no fun if she just turned out to be like those sluts from the branch family. I'm glad dad actually removed their memories or we'll be the next they beg to be fucked with." I shrugged.

Now, I maybe all insane but one thing for sure is that I'm loyal. If they are actually my destined one, then they're the only one who will receive all of my glory. When I was younger, I would often think that a destined one is just a foolish thing but when I actually start observing humans and different types of beings… I got jealous on how close they are to one another. That made me vow to myself to be loyal to whoever will be my mate.

"But still, nii-san…" He frowned and fidgeted. "What is it that made you think you can act like that dad? Is it about what dad said to you earlier."

"I'm Asakura Hao, Yoh." I said with a proud voice. "I'm the newly crowned King of the Incubi."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	3. Anna's Punishment

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Guest - Ehehe, I'm glad. I thought people would freak out if yoh is a sadist and Anna is the masochist.**

**Guest (Cherilyn) - Apparently you do have a college in my story XD I dunno, I might add some asakuracest... Do you want me to?**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters (Semi Sadistic! Yoh, Masochist! Anna), AU, Language, Lemon

* * *

Chapter 3: Anna's Punishment

* * *

_Yoh's pOv_

Nii-san left the mansion one more time to stalk on his mate. I still can't believe that even we incubus or succubus actually have a destined one. Of course everybody knows that we incubus and succubus are sex demons. We usually don't care whoever it is as long as we get the sex.

Why need the sex? It's our source of nutrition, simple as that. So, why the destined one? That's because we demons are monogamous in a way. Once the human or whatever race it is made a pact with us or the demon decided to choose this being, it starts to be a monogamous relationship. Breaking this pact can cause to torturous punishment. Just like humans, we could be _very _jealous at everything our partners do.

On the bright side, we don't have that stupid stuff like STD's, HIV's and even unwanted pregnancy. If both the demon and the partner decide to have a child it may happen and the child's DNA will be determined by gender. If the father is the sex demon, every male they will have will be an incubus and vice versa.

We sex demon lovers are also protective of our partners. We are wonderful with listening to any worries, concerns or problems and are often helpful in punishing enemies and taking care of things for our partner.

That's why I forced Anna to have a total 360 degree turn of personality. At first she said she wanted me to be her partner, which I agree on. As time went by, Anna decided she only wanted the sex but because she already did the pact, which is telling that we'll be lifetime partners and then have sex, I had punished her and turned her love for sex as her own sanity. Now, she's a masochist and keeps on begging to have sex with her every time she sees me.

"Yoh-sama, please fuck me now!" She cried when I just continued watching her play with herself. "My pussy is quivering in anticipation. Please pleasure yourself with me…"

"Make me." I dared with the devilish smirk I only show here in the mansion.

She lifted her legs and spread it apart showing her wet, pink, quavering pussy. She inserted two fingers and bucked herself to show her excitement. Her other hand was working on her breast as she pinched her rosy pink nipples that are now too erect.

"Yoh-sama…ah…Y-Yoh-sama!" She moaned as she climaxed.

I sighed as I felt my own penis aroused and I removed my pants off. "Alright, I'll fuck you this time but one mistake or protest and I'll stop, you understand?"

"Yes, Yoh-sama! Thank you for letting me be pounded by your hard, meaty cock!" She happily replied.

Without any ministrations, I shoved my entire length in her and hit her g-spot with no problem. She kept on chanting my name at every moment she can. My orange wings and elfish ears appeared followed by my cat like tail, revealing my true form. I used my tail to grab the nearby whip and start whipping Anna ruthlessly.

"Ah! Yes!" She cried out. "Punish me, Yoh-sama! This little bitch of yours is been a bad girl!"

"Yes!" I whipped her breasts and she wailed in pain once again. "It's your entire fault why you're in this position right now!"

"Please forgive me, Yoh-sama!" She continued her cries. "I'll be a good girl!"

I stop pounding her and she looked up with fright. I smiled knowing that she fears to be punished like the last time I did. "Are you ordering me, slut?"

"No! Forgive me, Yoh-sama!" She wailed and tried to buck her hips to meet my dick one more time. "Please don't stop! I beg you, Yoh-sama!"

"Good." I said and returned in pumping and whipping her.

I sniffed and smelled the burning candles around. A sick smile appeared in my face that made Anna's face pale in horror. I used my tail to grab one of the candles and let the hot candle wax drop to her nipples.

"Ah! So hot! So hot!" She wept.

"Are you protesting?" I teased and she shook her head.

"No, I'm not protesting Yoh-sama." She said and I smirked.

I finally felt her walls tightening and I decided to let the candle wax to drop to her clit. As the wax come in contact of her sensitive nub, she arched back and start wailing again. I let a few more drops of the hot candle wax to her clit until she finally climaxed. I ignored it and continued pumping until I felt my own penis about to ejaculate.

"I'm cumming!" I grunted as I felt her having another orgasm.

"I'm cumming too!" She announced.

Our juices blended inside her and she stared at the ceiling with a lost dreamy gaze. I smiled at my work and went to the onsen to clean myself up, leaving her all naked covered in jizz like she usually is.

_Such a slut. You deserve this for breaking the pact and my heart._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	4. Love Advice

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Cherilyn - Thank you, it's such a big help! Ehehe, well I love seme!yoh even if it's asakuracest. Well, i'll do that on a different fic if you don't mind. I'll work on how to bend the rules. ikr?!**

**Wizkid - ^u^ I'm glad you like it!**

**Onto the crappy story!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters (emotional! Hao), AU, Language, Lime?

* * *

Chapter 4: Love Advice

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

That guy called Asakura Hao is freaking the living daylights outta me. Just when I was about to change into my pj's, he was sitting on the huge tree trunk that was by my left window. I waited for about five minutes for him to leave but instead he just scooted even nearer to my window.

"Are you just going to stand there or change your clothes?" He asked through the window and his signature smirk pasted on his face.

"Do you know the word privacy? I need it." I shot a glare at him and he just chuckled.

"Not with my destined one, no."

He tilted his head slightly to the left, letting his silky hair slide to his chest area revealing a nice spot on his neck. I can't help but gulp in nervousness and just look at the ground. I heard him chuckle again and he let himself in when he opened the window.

"How's your research paper's progress, Fumiko-chan?" He whispered to my ear and slowly licked my earlobe.

I jumped at the sensation and almost whacked him with my laptop that was sitting next to me. He gracefully dodged it and pinned me to the wall, taking the laptop back to the table and snuggled his face on my neck. He did a few licks and sucks at my neck and my breathing started getting ragged.

"Hmm…" He looked at me with those seductive eyes once again before licking my throat. "You like it there?"

"S-shut up!" I managed to hiss when bit me. I felt a huge blush forming at my face. "Why are you doing this to me? Get off!"

He let go of me but still held a longing gaze in his eyes. "Why are you different from others?"

"What do you mean? Get out of my house!" I yelled.

"Why is it when the others find their destined ones… they had a wonderful meeting and they become close to each other..." He quietly sobbed and placed a sad smile. "They have such a wonderful relationship. Why can't I have that?"

I felt guilty but at the same time still creep out. I looked away and let the information sink in me. All this time, this guy just wants to be loved but how is he supposed to be loved if he acts like that? Well, I have to admit I kinda like his attitude but too much is bad. I heard footsteps slowly getting fainter and realized he was walking back to the window.

"Oh, and info about incubus…" He said without looking. "They can be very jealous and they are very loyal to their partner that decided to have a monogamous relationship with them."

"Why do you keep helping me about my research paper?" I asked when I finally found my voice back.

He just smiled sadly and climbed back to the tree trunk. "See you in class tomorrow."

"Oh…" So that's why he kinda looks familiar. He's my classmate in that supernatural class. "I-I guess…"

He jumped off the tree trunk and I heard a soft thud on the ground. I looked out the window and saw him landed there gracefully and paced out of my home. I sighed and let the breeze get into my room. When he was finally out of sight, I get head back inside and closed the window. I walked towards the full length mirror on my wall and inspected my neck.

"5…6…7…8." I groaned. "He freaking left eight hickeys on me!"

I touched one of it and shivered. Not in fright, which totally surprised me, but with pleasure. I massaged the hickey by my throat and I let out a small moan. Blushing madly, I quickly changed to my pjs and slid under the blankets of my bed. I let my fingers trace their way to my neck and search for the hickeys. As I touched one, it sent a quick but powerful electric shock to my body and I can't help myself but to feel horny.

_Great, you almost got raped by him and you got horny on what he left. I'm sick._

Nonetheless, I found myself fondling my breast and my other hand is crawling down to my legs. I suppressed my moans even if nobody's in the house except me. My hand found my clit and once again I jolted in surprise. This is just the second time I've ever played with myself in my entire life. The image of that guy, Hao appeared in my mind and I felt embarrassed all of a sudden. The image of his smirking face made me even wetter as I plunged my finger into my entrance.

_Oh god, why do I feel so excited when I think about him?!_

I climaxed without any warning and I slumped lower in my bed. I was about to doze off when a gentle knock on the window echoed in the room. I forced myself to look up and saw him again with a smile on his face. He opened the window and sit on the side of the bed.

"Why are you covered in blankets when it's a warm and cozy night?" He asked as he touched one of the hickeys he made earlier.

I could still feel my face burning red so I looked away, thankful for the night's darkness. "N-none of your business."

He had that sad smile again. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mines. His eyes were closed and seem to be sniffing me scent.

_Oh god! If he smelled my release…_

"I could help you a lot more about that, you know." He said and the seductively eyes of his lit up. "All you have to do is ask."

Since I was still craving for pleasure despite my release and the fact that his seductive eyes at here looking at me, I tried to avoid his gaze but I ended up sighing in the end.

"You don't just get love like that." I alleged.

He looked at me surprised then an amused smile appeared on his face. "Care to explain?"

I sat up the bed, forcing him to part from my forehead. "Love is something you gain along with trust."

"What you're implying is?"

I chuckled when he didn't get it. "You're supposed to court a girl if you like them not go straight up force her to have sex."

He smiled and made me lie down again. "Alright, I'll figure out how to court you and I will earn your trust and love. Does that apply to any creature you encounter?"

"Who knows? See you tomorrow at school?" I asked.

"Yes. Goodnight, Fumiko." He said and left my room once again.

"Goodnight, Hao."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	5. What Boredom Can Do?

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Cherilyn - Thank you for understanding.**

**SoncixAmy123 - I might do another YohxAnna lemon on the next chappie since it will be in Yoh's pOv**

**In case you guys still haven't noticed, there's a pattern of Pov's that will be Fumiko then Hao then Yoh. There might be times that other character's pOv will appear but that will be in future chapters like at 10th or so. Sorry for the long time no update. Snow sort of interrupted my internet but it's fine now. Hope you understand that this chapter is like the previous one only in hao's perspective. I'll make it up on the next chapter I promise! Oh, and I always wait to have at least 2 reviews before I upload the next chapter for some old habit. Alright, I've stalled enough, hope you like it!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters (Emotional!Hao), AU, Language

* * *

Chapter 5: What Boredom Can Do?

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

It's pretty boring back in the mansion and all that will happen is Anna begging Yoh to fuck her. I decided that it wouldn't hurt to pay another visit to my destined one's home. I revealed my fiery red wings, elfish ears and my cat like tail to take off towards her abode. When I was one block away I landed and took them in, hiding it from anyone's sight. I walked the rest of the way and climbed the almost dead oak tree. I sat there and caught a glimpse of her raising her hoodie off her body. I watched intently but she stopped and waited. I could smell her irritation and that made me realize that she knows I'm watching her.

"Are you just going to stand there or change your clothes?" I asked through the window giving my signature smirk.

"Do you know the word privacy? I need it." She shot a glare at me and I just chuckled.

"Not with my destined one, no."

I decided to tease her by tilting my head to the side to let my neck be seen bare. I felt her nervousness and I chuckled in victory about it. When she did nothing, I opened her window and let myself in.

"How's your research paper's progress, Fumiko-chan?" I whispered to her ear and teasingly licked her earlobe.

Of all things that I expected her to do, whacking me with her laptop was not the one I thought of. I dodged it and grabbed it of her hand, placed back to her table where she got it and pinned her to the wall. I want to remember her scent so I snuggled my face on her neck and marked her with a few sucks and licks, leaving a lot of hickeys in her. Her breathing hitched at little when I bit on her throat.

"Hmm…" I looked at her with desire before licking her throat. "You like it there?"

"S-shut up!" She hissed when I bit her. "Why are you doing this to me? Get off!"

I let go of her but I now held a longing gaze to her eyes. "Why are you different from others?"

"What do you mean? Get out of my house!" She yelled.

"Why is it when the others find their destined ones… they had a wonderful meeting and they become close to each other..." I couldn't help but quietly sobbed and placed a sad smile. "They have such a wonderful relationship. Why can't I have that?"

She just stood there motionless for a long time that I decided to walk out of the room and head towards the window. I remembered that I haven't given her any new info about our kind so I paused and secretly looked at her direction.

"Oh, and info about incubus…" I said. "They can be very jealous and they are very loyal to their partner that decided to have a monogamous relationship with them."

"Why do you keep helping me about my research paper?" She asked.

I just smiled sadly and climbed back to the tree trunk. "See you in class tomorrow."

"Oh…" She must have finally realized that we're classmates. "I-I guess…"

I jumped off the tree trunk and landed gracefully to the ground. I could feel her watching me until I became out of her sight. I sniffed the air to check her emotions and at first it was annoyance and embarrassment then it turned into excitement. I then used my enhanced hearing and heard her suppressed moans.

I smiled knowing that I managed to make her all excited with all the marks I left her. I raced back to her home and climbed the tree once again. She looked at the window and saw me, flashing a smile at her. I let myself in again and sat beside her.

"Why are you covered in blankets when it's a warm and cozy night?" I asked as I touched one of the hickeys I made.

"N-none of your business."

I smiled sadly once again. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to hers. I closed my eyes and start sniffing her scent.

"I could help you a lot more about that, you know." I offered. "All you have to do is ask."

"You don't just get love like that." She alleged after a long pause of silence.

I looked at her surprised then an amused smile appeared on my face. "Care to explain?"

She sat up the bed, forcing me to part our foreheads. "Love is something you gain along with trust."

"What you're implying is?"

She chuckled. "You're supposed to court a girl if you like them not go straight up force her to have sex."

I smiled and made her lie down again. "Alright, I'll figure out how to court you and I will earn your trust and love. Does that apply to any creature you encounter?"

"Who knows? See you tomorrow at school?" She asked.

"Yes. Goodnight, Fumiko." I said and left her room.

"Goodnight, Hao." I heard her before I jumped off the tree.

_I guess I'll actually do research about humans in the end._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	6. How We Broke Each Other

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Guest - Thanks, it's sort of a habit from me... I dunno why I just do it. I appreciate it though.**

**Cherilyn - I hope this will be able to make it up... Ehehe, it's part of being Hao.**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters (Sadistic! Anna, Masochist! Yoh), AU, Language, Lemon (it's like every time it was Yoh's pov there's lemon in it...)

* * *

Chapter 6: How We Broke Each Other

* * *

_Yoh's pOv_

_**~~Some sort of flashback that isn't really a flashback but more like an explanation on what happened before Anna turn onto what she is now~~**_

"_Anna!" I called as I saw her leaving the school. _

_She looked back with that blank face that she always wears. "What do you need, loser?"_

Loser?!_ I inwardly winced but still kept the goofy smile in my face. "I was hoping if you don't mind if I walk you home."_

"_Ah, carry all my stuff." She shoved her books and schoolbag to my hands and walked out of the school._

_I followed her as I positioned her stuff perfectly balanced to one another. Ever since I had laid my eyes on her, I felt this strange churning in my stomach. What do humans call it again? Ah, yes. Butterflies in my stomach. _

"_Ano, Anna…"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you have an intimate partner?" I hesitantly asked._

_She looked at me as if I was an idiot. "If you mean a boyfriend, then no. I'm single. Why did you asked?"_

"_I-I was hoping if you would like to be my -" _

"_In one condition." She responded as if she knows what I was asking._

"_What is it?" I questioned._

_A smug smile appeared in her face. "I'll be the dominant one." _

_Since that day, we have started going out. I asked my older brother, Hao on how to be good at being the submissive but he said he had no idea but he can teach me about being the dominant in case I need to know it. Yes, I and my brother conducted incest as how humans may call it. For us incubus and succubus, it doesn't matter if we want to._

_Anna and I have gone out for a year and now that we're fifteen she decided we can do it. I revealed my true identity to her but she only got excited saying that it would be a great sex then. I asked her if she wants to be my life time partner and she agreed._

"_Just say __etiam__if you accept me and nulla if not." I coached. "What I'm going to say is 'Do you, Kyoyama Anna, child of human, swear to the Great Spirit's name to remain in a monogamous relationship with me, Asakura Yoh, an incubus. In any circumstance that you broke the pact, you are to be punished severely as I please.' in a different language to make it bind."_

"_Alright, do your magic." She answered._

_"Tu_ _Annae Kyoyama fili hominis, spiritus magni nomen iurare manere in monogamous necessitudo mecum Yoh Asakura, tale viuum. Ut solveret fœdus, et in nullis rerum adiunctis, ut tibi placet, severe puniantur.[1]" I chanted in Latin._

"_Etiam." She replied._

_I smiled and suddenly a thunder clapped, signaling that the pact has been made. Anna pushed me to the ground of her room and start ripping my clothes off. I let her do the work and she just eyed me as her new masterpiece. She brought out a whip and start lashing it at me._

"_Ah, Anna!" I moaned._

"_Yes, scream my name!" She manically laughed and started sucking on my left nipple._

"_Anna! Yes!" I groaned at the new feelings that surged in my body. "Please!"_

"_Please what, slave?" She taunted as she removed her clothing revealing her nude body._

"_Please hit me more!" I rhetorically answered. After all, that's what submissive people say, right?_

"_Good slave." She grinned and whipped my body once again._

_Of course it's hard for me to remain like this. I learned to be dominant not to be a submissive. I let out my orange wings, cat like tail and my elfish ears then release some pheromone around me. In an instant she started to get wet._

"_I-I need it in me now!" She wailed and went in all fours._

_I hurrily go to her side and start lapping her pink mounds of folds. She moaned and clawed the sofa as I plunged my tongue in her entrance making her scream in delight. She finally came and I drank half of it to use the remaining half as a lubricant in her pussy. Without any warning, I shove my penis in her slowly._

"_Aahhh!" She wailed in pain._

"_I'm sorry, but that's how it works." I apologized and leaned forward to kiss her luscious red lips._

"_Just shove it in!" She complained and I gladly obeyed._

_She groaned again as I start moving back and forth in her. My hands found her breasts and I start fondling it. My tail teased the surroundings of her vagina and she squealed in ecstasy. I felt my cock ready to give load so I thrust faster in her and plunged my entire length when I gave release. She came afterwards and I pulled out of her. I carried her bridal style back on her bed and observed her body that is now looking that it had been sunburned. We're demons after all. Our energy was too much for humans it will take time for them to get used to it._

_Another year has passed and I caught her in act of betrayal. There she is in a motel with another boy, having intercourse. My anger flared that it almost made me look like my older brother. I barged in the motel making the two jumped out of the bed and scramble for clothes. I grabbed the man and placed him in a spell to forget everything that happened. He slumped down the floor and I face Anna whose eyes widened as I approach her. I placed two fingers at her forehead and chanted._

"_Nunc te patieris fregerunt. Quid iam de te putabas esse faciendum sit amet. Succubus ad me, et facere sicut a vobis. Et munera nostra nunquam esse posse sine retro sex menses mecum.[3]"_

_She also slumped into me and I flew us out of that damn motel. I placed her in the dungeon and tied her arms and legs with chains, leaving her naked like that. _

"_You shouldn't have done that, Anna. You brought your own downfall to yourself." I muttered before leaving and crying at my brother's protective arms._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

**[1] Do you, Kyoyama Anna, child of human, swear to the Great Spirit's name to remain in a monogamous relationship with me, Asakura Yoh, an incubus? In any circumstance that you broke the pact, you are to be punished severely as I please.**

**[2] Etiam – yes, nulla – no**

**[3] You broke the pact and now you shall suffer. What you thought was fun to do will now be your only existence. You shall act like a succubus at me at all times. Our roles are to be reverse and you'll never be able to live without having sex with me for a month.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	7. Setting the Rendezvous

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Sapphiet - Here's a Band-Aid.**

**Garnet - Well, at least all Anna haters are happy... please don't eat me.**

**Cherilyn - You can guess who the guy is. **

**Here's the crappy chapter!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU

* * *

Chapter 7: Setting the Rendezvous

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

_**~~2:25pm, Cherilyn Community College~~**_

"Sir, I tried doing the A Major but it doesn't sound right." I called as I sat the guitar to the side.

The maestro approached and made me do the strum again. He watched me intently until he finally perked up. "I see the problem. In A Major, the low E string is not strummed."

"Oh… Thank you, Maestro Bhrylle." I smiled nervously at him.

"Geez, you always look like I'm going to eat you on the spot." He joked and messed my hair. "Relax. We're a whole family here in the choir, okay?"

"Yes, sir." I bowed my head and did the A Major correctly this time.

A distinct knocking on our classroom door echoed and made everybody stare at it. Maestro Bhrylle shouted a 'come in' and it revealed mirror images of each other. I heard a girl squealed then the others start swooning and drooling at them. I'm just sitting there trying to control myself on not swinging the guitar on the long haired boy.

"Sir Bhrylle, we are transferred in this class." The short haired brunette said.

"Oh, you must be the famous Asakura twins then. Please come in and feel free to choose where you want to sit." He cheerfully instructed.

Hao obviously decided to sit beside me as the short haired boy beside him. I groaned and concentrated on the guitar. After minutes of trying to perfect learning the chords, I gave up from my miserable failure. I sat the guitar on the side and sulk on my armchair.

"Press your 3rd finger onto the 3rd fret of the A string, as indicated above, pluck, and let it ring until it fades out. That's the C note." Hao coached.

I sighed and picked up the guitar once more. I did as he instructed and it sounded right. "Thanks, Hao."

"Oh yeah, this is my little brother Yoh." He pointed the short haired boy, who waved with a lazy smile on his face. "Yoh, this is Fumiko."

"Yo!" He greeted.

"Hey." I replied.

"It's nice to finally meet my brother's destined one for real." He noted and I just raised an eyebrow.

"What's this destined one thing anyway?" I bluntly asked and Yoh looked at Hao with wide eyes.

"No Yoh, she doesn't know yet." He answered and unasked question then faced me. "I'll tell you tonight but can you help me with my research paper?"

_I knew there's a catch on that._ "I'll see what I can do."

"It's about humans and I don't really know how to describe it." He continued.

"Why won't you be able to figure out humans? We're humans-. Wait, why is humans added as a topic in the supernatural class topics?" I frowned and nervously tapped on the guitar.

"I'll explain everything you want to know tonight." He simply answered.

He stood up and talked to the teacher about something. They later on moved to the piano and played a few notes as if teaching him how to play it. Yoh looked at me and for some reason he's eyeing my bag pack. I gazed at my bag and saw my oranges about to fall to the ground. I picked all of it, taking one of it before shoving them all to my bag.

"You gonna share that?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." I tossed him one of the oranges.

"Thanks, sorry about my brother's grand entrance when you two met." He said as he perfectly skinned the orange into one long strip.

"Nah, I already got over it."

"Are you scared of us?" He stared at me seriously.

"To be honest, yes. I'm scared of you guys not the 'because you'll hurt me' type of scared but more like of what you guys are." I admitted.

"Well, I'll answer some of your questions if you want." He offered.

"It's fine, Hao said he'll tell me everything I want to know. That's enough for me." I grinned and popped a segment of my orange in my mouth.

"You really are something, Fumiko-chan. No wonder nii-san is interested in you." He remarked.

I watched Hao walked back to our place and looked at the both of us suspiciously. He glanced at Yoh and he just shook his head as if to say no. I asked what's up with the stares and he just eyed me like a predator would look at its prey. I gulped in fright and he chuckled at me. He matted my hair and sat down beside me. The class bell rang and I gathered my stuff to head towards the door.

"Sit beside me in next class." Hao ordered.

"I don't know where you sit." I truthfully answered. "Plus, the teacher assigned the seating arrangement."

"Just follow us." Yoh rejoined.

"Plus, that teacher of ours is our uncle Silva." Hao finished.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	8. Explanation to Confession

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Sapphiet - Damn right! I saw your future *gasp***

**Wizkid - Thank you. **

**Garnet - Well, I guess I should rephrase that, yes?**

**yunaxoxo - You're about to find out. No, Silva - their supernatural class teacher - is their uncle not cousin. You'll be surprised.**

**Cherilyn - Here it is!**

**Ermergerd! Five reviews?! Wow! That totally made me type a long one this morning as soon as I touched my laptop again. Onto the crappy story!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters (Random! Hao), AU, Language

* * *

Chapter 8: Explanation to Confession

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

We three walked in the supernatural class and I set my stuff on my desk. Yoh who was sitting to my left side did the same then sit down and decided to doze off for a while. Fumiko still went straight to her sit I shot her a glare and she shrugged.

'_Tell the teacher first.' _She mouthed. _'Don't want to get in trouble.'_

'_Fine.' _I sighed and approached Silva, who is our teacher.

"Silva, move Kurosawa Fumiko to my right." I ordered.

He nodded and whispered to me. "Yes, your majesty."

I smirked and head back to my seat. I glanced at my little brother who is still dozing off and hit his head lightly to wake him up. He raised his head and nodded then head back to sleep. I twitched my eyes but a warm hand held me back from doing something violent. I looked at the owner of the hand and saw Fumiko shaking her head.

"Let me do that." She offered and whispered something at Yoh's ear.

As soon as she sat down properly, Yoh screamed which caught everybody's attention and Fumiko holding her laughter. I looked quizzically at her and she just mouthed a _'listen to what's he going to say'_. I did as she said and I found myself holding my own laughter.

"Ahh! All oranges are extinct! They're extinct! My precious funga fu fu!" He cried out loud from his desk.

"Yoh! Please stop making a scene!" Silva growled. "They're not extinct so please sit down properly and pay attention to class!"

"They really aren't extinct?" He asked as his eyes turned into twin waterfalls.

"Yes, now calm down otouto." I showed a comforting smile at him and he finally relaxed.

"Alright, good afternoon everyone." Silva started talking as soon as the atmosphere in the class relaxed. "I would love to hear your progress in your research papers."

"Horrible!" Everybody except me and Yoh shouted.

"I would die without using the internet!" Fumiko yelled. "Old books are useless too! The library has nothing about this kind of stuff!"

"Yeah!" The class roared in agreement.

_She sure does a huge charisma on talks._ I pondered to myself.

"Anyways, let's have an overview about the Krampus. First thing to know is that they capture particularly naughty children in his sack and carry them away to his lair." Silva ignored their protests.

"God, I'm starting to hate him." Fumiko groaned and stared at the wall clock. "Can't wait for 4:30 to come."

"Do you want to leave now? I can get us out of here without getting into trouble." I poked her and she nodded.

"I don't care about the Krampus anyways." She eyed Yoh and pointed him. "How about him?"

"He'll stay to tell us what stuff we need to know in class." I answered.

"How do we get out?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Act like you're sick." I suggested. "A fever or something like -"

"Hao, give me your phone." She commanded.

"Why?"

"Trust me." She smiled slyly.

_Of course, I trust you._ I thought as I handed my phone. She programmed both our numbers at each phone and hand me her phone. I took it and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Give it to Silva." She pressed on and she played with my phone.

I sighed and walked towards Silva, cutting him off his lectures. The phone start ringing a familiar tune that I realize was an anime theme song. I sweat dropped and pretend to look at the phone number, which I realized was my number, and then hand it to Silva saying it was for him. He placed the phone at his ears and listened at the speaker's voice and nodded.

"Fumiko, you're excuse. Hao, escort her home her father got into an accident and her mother just called." He announced.

I saw Fumiko gasped and scrambled to gather our stuff. I grabbed it from her and get the phone back from Silva. We raced off the building and as soon as we are out of the school property, I laughed.

"You are definitely good at acting." I smirked at her as she grinned.

"I didn't attend acting class for nothing."

"Let's bring you home and we'll start the explanations." I instructed and she nodded.

We walked to her home and she unlocked the door. I handed her phone back and she thanked me for doing so. She threw her stuff at the nearby couch and I placed mine beside hers. She went straight to the kitchen and produced two cups of hot chocolate.

"Don't have coffee or tea, haven't gone grocery shopping yet." She excused.

"I don't mind." I smiled. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything from what are you to why." She stated firmly.

"Very well," I took a deep breath and let my real for appeared. My elfish ears, fiery red wings and catlike tail surfaced. I heard her gasped but nonetheless remained seated. "I'm an incubus. I was just crowned as the king of the incubi race yesterday. That's the reason too why I know too much about incubus. I was originally born at the Heian era along with my twin brother, Yoh."

I stopped when I realized she was still staring at me. I sighed and prepared to leave when her comment made me blush slightly. "Your wings are pretty. They're like your eyes. They always have that flame that looks dangerous but it's actually nice and cozy."

"T-thanks." I relaxed and smiled once more. "So you don't hate or plan to send me to a priest or something like that?"

"What?! No!" She gasped and waved her hands in the air. "Sure I am scared at first but you didn't turn out to be the creature I had feared about so I'm cool with you."

"I never expect you to say that at all. Knowing that I'm a sex demon and stuff." I acknowledged and continued. "As I was saying, I was born in the Heian era along with Yoh. Our parents are both sex demons."

"So, why do you stalk me?" She asked cautiously.

"Don't worry. It's kinda like that but not that." I explained. "We sex demons only do the sex for nutritional means. The fluids are like the vitamins and minerals you find in your food."

"So, I'm now your next dish?" She frowned.

"No! You see we also have this principle…" I breathe in before continuing. "The destined one principle."

"Care to explain?" She asked as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"We are still monogamous when it comes to relationships. Once the partner of the sex demon decided to make the pact with them, well, it bonds into a divine promise that once you broke can cause your own sanity or even life." I briefed out.

"And what does this have to do with me?" She continued the questions.

"Ever since you're young, I have watched over you…" I looked down at my drink and hesitantly drink it.

"Yep, you mentioned the first time you made an appearance." She deadpanned. "So what's the reason?"

"I want you to be my lifetime partner Fumiko."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	9. Not the Only One

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Sapphiet - in tomorrow's chapter it shall be revealed. Oh, I see.**

**Wizkid - My mom kinda borrowed my laptop for the night so I just got it back. That will be for tomorrow. XP**

**Garnet - I will post the next chapter where she will reveal her answer maybe tonight or first thing in the morning.**

**Cherilyn - ^^; Sorry about that, I'll be posting that tomorrow or first thing in the morning.**

**Onto the crappy story!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters (Smartass!Yoh), AU

* * *

Chapter 9: Not the Only One

* * *

_Yoh's pOv_

_**~~Back before they joined Fumiko's music class~~**_

"So currently she's in music class, right?" My brother asked as we walked through the hallway.

"Yeah but don't you think she'll be freaked out if we transfer in all of her classes?" I responded disbelievingly.

He chuckled and patted my head. "She'll probably hit me with a guitar or something."

We arrived at the door of the classroom and I decided to knock first. We heard the teacher's voice yelling a 'come in' and so we did. As soon as we revealed ourselves the squealing and drooling action began. Either that is because of the natural pheromones we have or it's for my brother who is naturally hot. I noticed that one of the girls, a blonde haired blue eyed one, was gripping her guitar as if holding herself to hit somebody with it. Then it clicked to my brain and heard Hao's reply earlier to me.

"_She'll probably hit me with a guitar or something."_

So that's her.

"Sir Bhrylle, we are transferred in this class." I said.

"Oh, you must be the famous Asakura twins then. Please come in and feel free to choose where you want to sit." He cheerfully instructed.

I followed my brother and my thoughts were confirmed. It was really her and she is just there groaning her protest. She decided to distract herself by learning the guitar chords which I have to admit are really distracting. A few more notes and she groaned in dismay then set the guitar aside, sulking at her failure.

"Press your 3rd finger onto the 3rd fret of the A string, pluck, and let it ring until it fades out. That's the C note." Hao coached.

She sighed and picked up the guitar once more. She did as he instructed and it sounded right. "Thanks, Hao."

"Oh yeah, this is my little brother Yoh." He pointed me and I waved with a lazy smile on my face. "Yoh, this is Fumiko."

"Yo!" I greeted.

"Hey." She replied.

"It's nice to finally meet my brother's destined one for real." I noted and she just raised an eyebrow.

"What's this destined one thing anyway?" She bluntly asked and I looked at Hao with wide eyes.

"No Yoh, she doesn't know yet." He answered my unasked question then faced her again. "I'll tell you tonight but can you help me with my research paper?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"It's about humans and I don't really know how to describe it." Hao continued.

"Why won't you be able to figure out humans? We're humans-. Wait, why is humans added as a topic in the supernatural class topics?" She frowned and nervously tapped on the guitar.

"I'll explain everything you want to know tonight." He simply answered.

I watched as my brother decided to leave and face the maestro. I realized he decided to play the piano. I looked at our surroundings and saw Fumiko's bag oozing with oranges. I eyed it as if willing it to come to me. Suddenly a hand shot out to the oranges and saw Fumiko eating one of the oranges.

"You gonna share that?" I inquired.

"Oh yeah, sure." She tossed my one of the oranges.

"Thanks, sorry about my brother's grand entrance when you two met." I said as I perfectly butchered the orange into one long strip.

"Nah, I already got over it."

"Are you scared of us?" I stared at her seriously.

"To be honest, yes. I'm scared of you guys not the 'because you'll hurt me' type of scared but more like of what you guys are." She admitted.

"Well, I'll answer some of your questions if you want." I offered.

"Its fine, Hao said he'll tell me everything I want to know. That's enough for me." She grinned and popped a segment of the orange in her mouth.

"You really are something, Fumiko-chan. No wonder nii-san is interested in you." I remarked.

Nii-san returned to us giving me the _didyouflirtwithher? _look. I shook my head and he dismissed it. I heard Fumiko asking what's up with the stares but one thing about my brother is that he hates being interrupted. Without a warning, he glared at her and I noticed her body stiffened in fright. My brother must have noticed it too because he suddenly laughed and matted her hair. He gathered his stuff as the class bell rung and that's when I noticed the nervousness in his eyes.

_In the end, he still regretted that he did that. After all, he might just make her frightened of him instead of loving him._ I thought to myself.

"Sit beside me in next class." Hao ordered Fumiko.

"I don't know where you sit." She truthfully answered. "Plus, the teacher assigned the seating arrangement."

"Just follow us." I rejoined.

"Plus, that teacher of ours is our uncle Silva." Hao finished.

Then in the class they protested about the research paper. Fumiko and Hao decided to leave the classroom as soon as possible. I decided to stay just in case Silva might need help on something and if ever we have new homework. I sighed as I listened to my Bob Soul music and let them do their scheme. I waited till class is finally over and then asked Silva for homework and if he needs help on the patrolling tonight.

"Yoh, I don't need help but I need you to warn your brother." Our uncle Silva said as he resurfaced his eagle like wings, catlike tail and elfish ears. "It seems like he's not the only one interested on the Kurosawa girl."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	10. Rejected…Not!

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Garnet - Yes, I am indeed evil! :D Alright here it is!**

**Guest - Because whenever I read other fics its always filled with cliffhangers! Thank you very much, that is really touching of you.**

**Sapphiet - The clues are down below.**

**Cherilyn - Here's the answer.**

**Since I love you guys so much, I decided to upload this even earlier than I said (which is tomorrow) and upload it now! Thank you so much! HAPPY YEAR OF THE WOOD HORSE! Now onto the crappy chappie! (no pun intended) **

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters (Waytoorandom! Hao), AU, Lime/Attempted Rape, Fluff

* * *

Chapter 10: Rejected…Not!

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

"_I want you to be my lifetime partner Fumiko."_

It echoed in my mind and remained silence that seems to last forever. Have I misheard him? Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I looked at him once again and I saw the pleading and nervous look on his face. I looked down the ground and bit my lip at little harsh that it draw a little blood out.

"Quit joking." I spat.

"I'm not joking, I'm serious about this." I felt hands cupping my own. "Will you be my lifetime partner, Fumiko?"

I closed my eyes forcing my tears to stay where they are. "I won't."

_More like I can't actually._ I corrected in my head.

I heard him staggered back and hit the china table. I looked up to see if he's okay but all I see is the dismay on his face. I knew it was a harsh thing to do but I have my own reasons.

"Why?" His usual voided face now covered with a frown and rejection.

"Hao…" I whispered. "Will you please sit down and I'll explain everything on why I wo-" I shook my head finally letting myself correct it. "Can't promise eternity with you… yet."

His face seemed too lit up the moment I mentioned the _'yet'_ part. I forced a smile and he did as I asked him. He sat beside me and handed me his drink which is surprisingly still warm. His fiery red wings cloaked us in a comforting way. I closed my eyes savoring the quiet moment before taking a deep breath and look at him in the eyes.

"You see, I just got off from a relationship with somebody…" I unconsciously trailed off.

"Who hurt you?" He slightly growled but I placed a hand on his, calming him down.

"Let me finish." I said and squeezed his hand which he gladly returned. "Well, at first it was going nice but then just when we're supposed to be going out for a date…"

I shuddered at the sudden flash of the memories. All the betrayal and the almost lost of my treasure has pounded in my brain that I dropped the cup I was holding and racked my head to get rid of it. Hao's hands grabbed mines and used his tail to keep it down and bound and he placed his hand at my back, soothing and whispering sweet calming words.

"It's okay." He cooed and placed chaste kisses on my head and forehead. "I'll be here for you. I will listen to whatever you say."

I closed my eyes once again and let him do his ministrations. "It was about two months ago…"

* * *

_**~~Flashback (because it's much easier to explain things this way)~~**_

"_Fumiko!" My boyfriend called from the left side of my direction. "Ready to go?"_

"_Yeah!" I grinned and let him take me to his surprise._

_We walked at the town plaza until I noticed that we are slowly getting into the isolated part of it. I frowned and slowed my walking. He noticed this and he stopped in front of my with a questioning look on his face._

"_Why are you hesitating?" He feigned hurt. _

"_I have a bad feeling…" I muttered. "Where are you taking me anyway?"_

_Suddenly his smile had turned into a sick grin and snapped his fingers revealing his elfish ears and glittery wings. His eyes glowed and his clothing somewhat became made of leaves._

"_What the hell?" I gasped._

"_I'm a fey." He revealed. "I have to thank you for you have found our lost queen faery. My purpose on you is done."_

"_Wait, so all this time?!" I felt my eyes widened in realization._

"_Yes, you're just a tool for me." He grinned. "Soon our queen shall clean the world from evil and avenge our loss! As a token of appreciation, I'll leave these goblins to pleasure you."_

_Ugly green creatures with huge elfish ears and only wearing a lion cloth advance at me. My now ex-boyfriend had disappeared and left me here cornered with this vile creatures. They start grabbing my arms and legs, spreading me open in front of them. They start playing with my body and I cried on the event. Before they even managed to get close to my lower region, they sniffed at me and backed up. I remembered that I accidentally sprinkled myself with salt when I cooked lunch. I tentatively stepped closer to them and they keep backing up. Satisfied that they'll stay away from me, I sped off as I fixed my clothing and head home, crying everything out._

_**~~End Flashback~~**_

* * *

I felt Hao's muscles tightened in agitation and his growls are starting to surface. "How dare him! No one touches my lady like that!"

I blushed at the treatment I'm receiving and leaned my head on his chest making him face me and control his anger. "I know I'm still scared of having commitments like that… so is it okay if you give me time?"

His gaze softened and stroked my hair behind my ear. "I'll wait and protect you from now on."

I smiled and an idea popped in my head. "But since I know I can trust you…" I place a quick kiss on his lips with a huge blush on my face. "I'll let you be my boyfriend from now on."

One word about his face. _Priceless._

"You cant imagine how happy I am now."

"Actually, I think I can." I smiled. "Your wings are heating up."

He tucked his form and looked like a normal human boy again. His stares became serious as he remembered something. "Who is this boy anyway?"

I looked away and gritted my teeth. "He somehow made me forget his name but I do remember that he has green hair and eyes."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	11. Hurt and Hunted

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Garnet - ^w^ I love being evil. Yeah, I love making tragic pasts for some reason.**

**Cherilyn - I shall manipulate your heart then. Yep, that's how exactly he became a fey in my brain.**

**Sapphiet - Ya got that right!**

**I made a scenery art for the gore part in my deviantart account. (just remove the apostrophe and space) htt'p:/fa'v. me/d70l4pe Alright! Into the crappy fic!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU, Fluff, Slight gore

* * *

Chapter 11: Hurt and Hunted

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

"Who is this boy anyway?"

She looked away. "He somehow made me forget his name but I do remember that he has green hair and eyes."

_I'll have to ask Luchist about this. The fallen angels are really good resources after all._ I thought to myself. _This time, I won't let anyone or any race hurt my future wife._

"I see, I'll do my best to track this fey down." I vowed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aw, leaving already?" She whined and I chuckled.

"Missed me already?" I teased.

"Can't you stay?" She asked.

"I can if you want me to." I answered. "I have no guarantees about you though."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She pouted rather cutely.

"I sleep half naked." I admitted. "Or at least in a yukata that is loosely tied."

"I have new yukatas in here somewhere." She trailed off as she sped off to the bathroom. "Found 'em!"

I smiled a little and followed her in the bathroom. I found her looking for the unisex ones. She already changed into a reddish-pink yukata with frills at the collar. I picked one of the cream color ones and took my clothes off on the spot. She froze and slowly turned to the corner, avoiding her gaze to settle at me. I snickered at this and with the yukata still untied; I start to move my hands up and down to her arms.

"Hao…"

"Hmm…"

"Please stop…"

I purred and gently sucked on her neck making her moan involuntarily. She arched her back and I slipped my hands around her waist as I trace circles at her sides and stomach. She mewls increased and took a deep breath before stopping my hands.

"Tie your yukata please." She ordered but not harshly.

"Aw, you spoiled the fun." I mocked and she just smiled.

"Hurry up and get dressed." She insisted.

I smirked, letting her go and tied my yukata on. She sighed in relief and faced me abruptly that we almost bump each other's head. She started shaking in fear for some reason and I need to grab her to make her look at me.

"What's wrong? Fumiko, answer me!" I yelled as she cowered in fear.

"He's here…" She managed to whisper before a loud crash echoed from the living room.

Having no choice, I carried her in a bridal style as humans call it and raced through the nearest window, which happened to be at the room next to the bedroom. I untucked my form and covered us with my wings and unfortunately because of being in a hurry, I injured it. I was forced to tuck it in again so it can heal on its own. I raced to the forest and hope that my scent as an incubus will be able to mask her scent. Apparently that's not the case.

"Fumiko, I thought you were good." A young male's voice vibrated in the forest. "Hanging out with a incubus is one of the mistakes you did. Second is actually trying to hide in my own domain, the forest."

I mentally cursed as how I forgot that a fairy's territories are forests and lakes. I gritted my teeth and clutched Fumiko in my chest. I stopped for a while and settled her down the huge mahogany tree.

"I'll face him, stay here." I commanded.

Her eyes just widened and reversed our places. "Idiot!"

A green energy ball hit her head, slashed on both her left leg and arm. I cursed even more and caught her before she hit the ground. I chanted a simple healing spell but it takes time to heal since it was done by a fey. I carried her in a piggyback way and start running again as more energy balls come to our way. Her blood stained both our yukatas leaving a sticky feeling to our skins. I ignored the feeling and forced my other features, namely my catlike tail and elfish ears, to appear to heighten my senses and reflexes.

When I saw the road about a few more meters away, I took a sprint and let the catlike reflexes in my body do the work for me. In a few seconds, we reached the highway with the boy out of sight. I sighed in relief and imagined all of my and her stuff that we had brought earlier to appear in my house. When I felt a ringing in my ears, I knew that it was a success. I could have just teleported us but the panic got into first. I'm too weak to do it now so I unfurled my wings the moment they felt better again and flew into my mansion.

We landed safely, besides the fact that my destined one in bleeding to death. I forcefully opened the door of the doctor's ward and saw my case. Dr. Faust, a zombie doctor along with his zombie wife, Eliza who is a nurse, gets Fumiko off me and started treating her wounds. Yoh barged in along with our parents, Mikihisa and Keiko only to see the bloody mess I'm in.

"What happened?!" They all asked.

"Fumiko's ex-boyfriend is apparently a fey and used her to retrieve their queen. We just got attacked by a fey that I suspect was him." I explained the quick version of the story.

"Faust, is the girl doing fine?" Mother inquired.

"She'll be fine. The hit she received at her head apparently broke a seal that was placed in her." Faust deduced.

"What seal?" I and Yoh asked.

"Oh, you didn't notice?" Eliza laughed manically and twirled a lock of Fumiko's hair. "This girl is the lost Eternal Golden Witch."

"Eternal Golden Witch?" We echoed.

"Yes, the offspring of a male shaman and a female witch who both can bear a child. This relationship is often successful because the genes of those two species are never compatible." Faust answered for us. "The Eternal Golden Witch is the most powerful witch in the history of witches."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	12. The Eternal Golden Witch

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**yunaxoxo - yes, yes she is. Thank you!**

**Sapphiet - Thanks.**

**Cherilyn - Thanks! I'm glad you love the drawing. Ehehe just love drawing with blood included. Yup, I drew it. Yes... really?**

**Onto the crappy story and I have at question at the bottom...**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU, Language

* * *

Chapter 12: The Eternal Golden Witch

* * *

_Yoh's pOv_

"She'll be fine. The hit she received at her head apparently broke a seal that was placed in her." Faust deduced.

"What seal?" Hao and I asked.

"Oh, you didn't notice?" Eliza laughed manically and twirled a lock of Fumiko's hair. "This girl is the lost Eternal Golden Witch."

"Eternal Golden Witch?" We echoed.

"Yes, the offspring of a male shaman and a female witch who both can bear a child. This relationship is often successful because the genes of those two species are never compatible." Faust answered for us. "The Eternal Golden Witch is the most powerful witch in the history of witches."

We all stared at the bloody body of Fumiko. It's hard to believe that this girl who lived her entire life as a normal human is actually the most powerful witch in history. We've learned things about the golden witch before but I never knew what it really was. I looked at Hao and saw him gripping the seal paper that fell off her body.

"Cuimhne [1]" He gritted his teeth for the hundredth time and set the seal on fire. "That fucking fey removed her memories about being the golden witch."

"How do you know it's the faery's doing?" I dumbly asked.

"Yoh, if we incubi and succubae's language is Latin, what is the language of the faeries?" He responded.

"Irish?" I guessed and he nodded.

"They'll pay for this." Hao growled.

"I don't think Fumiko would like to see you that angry, nii-san. Please calm down." I coaxed.

He took a deep breath before nodding. "Yoh, is Luchist still here?"

"Yeah, he's in the second floor library last time I saw him." I answered.

"Can you watch over her for a while? I need to ask Luchist about something." He requested as he head towards the door.

"Oh, wait nii-san!" I called as I remembered Silva's warning earlier.

"Hmm?"

"I remember Silva wants you to know that somebody else is interested in Fumiko." I recalled and concluded. "Could it be the same fey?"

"That would make a lot of sense, Yoh." He agreed and left. "Thanks for telling me."

I sighed and sat down beside Fumiko's unconscious body. Faust connected some tubes and Eliza assisted him alongside. Our parents decided to call a meeting to the other races that were on our side to announce the current events. I sighed again, this things are too stressful for the carefree me.

"Are you alright, Prince Yoh?" Faust asked.

"Yeah, I guess everything just came like a landslide." I replied.

"It is quite shocking indeed. I'm sure most of the leaders of each race are anxious to see her." Eliza continued. "It is rare to get a glimpse of the Eternal Golden Witch after all."

"I just got a question though." I said and they waited for me to proceed. "If the Eternal Golden Witch is the most powerful witch in the history… how came she's just a 16 year old girl. Not to mention, that not really history long!"

"Well, that is the mystery in it." The zombie doctor admitted. "There are rumors but I didn't pay attention to it."

"Well, good thing I paid attention then." Eliza teased and settled down beside me. "The first rumor or should I say appearance of the golden witch is back in the your era, the Heian era. She is described as an indigo haired and sky blue eyed girl. Does that description ring a bell to you?"

I thought of that for a moment until it clicked to me. "The first girl nii-san got into a serious relationship with!"

"Exactly the rumors go. Then another one is in the Rise of the Patch Village. She is described as a blond haired, golden eyed lady. Who seems to have also got involved with your brother."

"So there's a possibility that they are her incarnations?" I pondered.

"Could be but we're not sure." She answered.

"Looks like she's subconsciously awake." Faust chirped in.

Suddenly the door burst open and revealed Hao with his little novice witch friend, Opacho. The five year old African girl wearing an orange poncho that covered her body smiled and jumped her way to the sleeping Fumiko's side.

"Yep, she's really the lost Eternal Golden Witch." She confirmed. "Why is she injured?"

"A fey attacked them, Opacho." I explained.

"Is she still… there?" Hao tentatively asked.

"Yes, Hao-sama." She nodded and touched Fumiko's now clean forehead. "She's just recalling every single memory as a witch."

My older brother sighed in relief. "That's good. Anyways, I think we figured out who is that fey."

"Really?! Who?!" I asked.

"That revenge obsessed boy, Lyserg Diethel."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

**[1] Cuimhne - Irish for Memory**

**Need help, what language should I assign for the witches? Latin is for the incubi and succubae, Irish if for the faeries… so what's for our witches?**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	13. Birth of the New Golden Witch

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Guest - That actually makes a lot of sense and as far as I know, Mati is from England like Lyserg, Mari is from Italy, Kanna and Faust are from Germany.**

**VampireSiren - Welcome to this fic! Feel free to drop suggestions or questions.**

**Sapphiet - It's very obvious to begin with.**

**Cherilyn - Gore friends! That's why the ooc characters warning. Already got that in my mind.**

**Onto the freaking crappy chapter! And snother question at the bottom.**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU, crazy discovery

* * *

Chapter 13: Birth of the New Golden Witch

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

"Idiot!" I managed to shout before those green balls hit Hao.

I dragged him down and used myself as a shield. I felt blood oozed from my head, shoulder and leg before losing balance. I was suddenly lifted to the ground and realized Hao was carrying me in a piggyback style. I still managed to get a glimpse of his worried yet angry expression before blacking out.

My eyes fluttered open only to see a garden full of yellow flowers. It looked like gold from afar and to be honest it was amazing. I looked at my surroundings and I noticed that I was sitting in front of an outdoor tea table. I looked up and noticed the garden pagoda I was in. the swirls and twists of the pagoda shaped in different kinds of flowers but there's always one shape that is dominant. A butterfly.

"Well, that's our symbol of power after all." A motherly voice spoke.

I shuffled and looked at the said person. She had a indigo hair and blue eyes like my mother only hers is wavy. She's wearing a Jūnihitoe [1] with sakura flowers embedded at the final layer. She walked over and poured tea in three cups.

"There's another one?" I asked as she placed the cups in front of each chair.

"Why yes," She answered melodically.

"Thanks for waiting." A cheery yet proud voice called from afar.

She has a blonde hair like me but her eyes are completely gold in color. She wears those Native American clothing along with a string that has a feather attached at the back. She took a seat in between the two of us and I just watched them drink their tea. It must have been minutes when they noticed that I'm still gawking at them. They looked clueless at first until the indigo haired girl claps her hands.

"Oh, how rude of us!" She excused. "We haven't introduced ourselves."

"It's fine. You just got caught in the moment." I answered.

"Oh well, my name is Kimiko." The girl in Jūnihitoe started.

"I'm Chiyoko." The Native American followed.

"I'm -"

"Kurosawa Fumiko, we know." They said in unison.

"H-how?"

"Well, that's because you are our descendant." Chiyoko replied.

"Really?" I gawked once again.

"Yes, your mother came down from my line. A line of witches." Kimiko revealed.

"And you father came from my line. A line of yuta type of shamans." The blonde finished.

"Okay, so my mom is a real witch and dad is a healer?" I repeated to clarify. They nodded and I just sighed. "Well, so I'm a half witch half yuta then."

"Well, with that said…" Kimiko brought out a golden kiseru [2] and handed it to me. "Family heirloom. After all, you are the new eternal golden witch."

"The eternal what now?" I looked at them in disbelief.

"The most powerful witch in the history." Chiyoko explained. "You see, having the Golden witch is rare because it has to be from a male shaman and female witch that both can give birth."

"You mean… my dad can get pregnant?!" I fell off the chair at the new discovery.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

Despite the fact that I want to faint at that, I let them continue the explanation. It was a long boring history of theirs and how they attained the title in a different way. Apparently, if a witch manages to defeat the current golden witch in a challenge, she or he will be titled the new golden witch. Of course if a newborn golden witch appeared the title automatically returns to the baby.

"Now," They neared their faces to me until each of their eyes is in front of mines. "Take the memories of all the golden witches that ever existed in the world."

A huge surge of images, voices and sceneries flooded my brain that I was forced to clutch my head in pain. I screamed to the top of my lungs and felt myself sinking into water despite the fact that there's no water. I'm in my subconscious mind, wandering and lost.

I looked to the left as I felt a strong tug at that side. I was pulled in and I realized I was watching the magic and spells that I've casted using different bodies. I looked into my own hands and observed the shown golden witch in the memory. She uses her magic through dances, which I have to admit, is stunning. There are many more memories that flashed upon me until it slowed and showed Kimiko. I was being pulled into wherever she goes. The scenery was nighttime at the nearest mountain where it is filled with snow.

She herself uses dancing to channel her magic along with the kiseru I received earlier. Snow followed her movements and that when I realize that her magic is connected to the weather. She created flames on snow, the wind to blow calmer; green trees bloom in to snowy ground. The images flashed again and now I'm viewing Chiyoko's point of view. She's more onto summoning spirits like an onmyouji would do. I continued watching and surprisingly, I knew what the chants and spells I'm supposed to say to do something.

I felt a sudden pang of pain at my side. It may have come from my currently comatose body. However I felt the touch from that pain much more. That's when I figured out that it was a witch that touched me. I ignored it after the witch sends a sign of no harm and continued watching the knowledge of my predecessors. When every single memory has sunk in my brain, all of them spoke at me in harmony.

"This is the birth of the new golden witch."

And with that, I was sent back to my real body but I was still mentally tired so I remained sleeping. I can feel everybody's presence and I knew that it was Hao that was now lying beside my body and the young witch that I felt was actually a five year old girl. Yoh has returned to his room and the doctors who are apparently zombies, haven't eaten me yet.

"Please come back, my Fumiko." Hao mumbled in his sleep.

I smiled a bit and whispered. "I'm back."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

**[1] Junihitoe - 12 layered robe.**

**[2] Kiseru - Smoking pipe.**

**Do you know what's the Italian for "witch children" ?**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	14. Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Emergerd! Sorry for not updating for such a long time! *avoids flying bricks and other stuff* I got focused on drawing I forgot about uploading this chappie! So as a compensation... I'll do a lime for Hao and Fumiko at the next chappie. Onto the crappy story!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters (Dramatic!Hao), AU, language

* * *

Chapter 14: Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

"Yes, Hao-sama." She nodded and touched Fumiko's now clean forehead. "She's just recalling every single memory as a witch."

I sighed in relief. "That's good. Anyways, I think we figured out who is that fey."

"Really?! Who?!" Yoh asked.

"That revenge obsessed boy, Lyserg Diethel."

"Seriously? He hasn't got over about the death of his parents?" My otouto frowned and it didn't suit him at all. "That's like about 102 years ago!"

"Well, he certainly knows how to plant a grudge but there's something worse." I added.

"What now?" Yoh slumped on his chair.

"He joined the rebel angels, the X-Laws." I revealed and he gasped.

"He's picking the wrong side!" He yelped and waved his hands frantically. "They choose a fairy as their goddess and they hate our family!"

"Exactly why he joined them." I clarified. "They have the same goal."

"But nii-san didn't kill them!" He continued.

"It'll be fine." I smiled and looked at the time that flashed 1:00 am. "You should go to sleep otouto. Thank you for watching her for me."

He was about to protest when a yawn escaped from his mouth. "Alright, goodnight nii-san."

I watched him head out the door as I took the seat by the side of Fumiko. I sighed and brushed a strand of hair out-of-the-way from her face. Opacho chose to lean at the bookshelf and drifted to her own slumber. I clasped my hand to my mate and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

_**~~Dream~~**_

_It back when I'm still five years old. I had stalked Fumiko since then. I watched her play with the school of koi fish in the pond while her parents are talking with the neighbors. My heart melted at her every movement, the way she would smile, how she would dust her dress and everything. It was all going well until the Lyserg boy looked at me from the gates of the house then smirked. I was confused at first until he approached Fumiko and they started playing together._

_My heart began aching. Oh, how I wish I was the one she was with instead of him but I can't show myself yet. She's too young and my kind isn't really the type that would take children. I tortured myself by watching her with someone else and let a tear escape from my eyes._

"_When we grow up… will you ever be like that to me too?" I asked even though she can't hear me. "Will you choose me over him?"_

_Then everything went to a blur and we're already fifteen years old. _A one more year,_ I told myself. But alas, fate just loves biting me in the ass. Fumiko, my Fumiko is now with Lyserg. I can almost see my heart being ripped into two as they shared a loving kiss. I decided to flew back home and locked myself in there for two months straight. All I did was cry and destroy anything that is green. It reminds me of that boy._

_Yoh's words echoed to me when it was almost the end of the second month. It felt like millenniums before I recovered at the news he brought to me._

"_Anna saw Fumiko crying and cursing this lyse-boy." Yoh said, obviously not knowing the name of the boy. "You should give her signs that she's not alone."_

_I wasted no time and flung the door open to fly out to her house. I perched myself at the tree near her window and watch her brush her hair monotony. I placed a hand to the window in sadness, wishing that I could be there by her side to comfort her. An idea sparked in my head and I used my unique ability that even the others in my kind can't do. I summoned fire and shaped it into a bunch of butterflies in her house. It didn't set anything on fire and she was surprised with it. She tried to touch on but it dissipated. A small smile formed in her face and headed to my direction. _

_I flew out-of-the-way but still watched her from afar. She opened the window and happily smiled, cupping her hands around her mouth before shouting. "Thank you, my angel!"_

_I felt warmth crawled to my face. Ever since she was young, I had played as her invisible friend that she started calling angel. At first I found it annoying but I realized as I paid attention to uncle Silva's lectures that for humans, angels are the creatures that they know that will always be there and can be relied on. _

_Then the scene changed and showed me how she got injured last night. It horrified me and made me act on the spot, not thinking intelligently. As the scene played again and again I muttered my wish._

"_Please come back, my Fumiko."_

_It seemed pointless until I heard a distant yet familiar voice._

'_I'm back'_

_**~~End Dream~~**_

* * *

I jolted up from my sitting/sleeping form only to see Fumiko still asleep. I sighed in disappointment; of course it's just a dream.

"Geez, it's still early." A voice spoke quietly. "I could a few more zzz's."

I looked up and saw Fumiko awake and grinning. "You read my mind."

"No, I can't do that but it's written in your face." She answered. "Are you alright?"

"Dumbass, I should be the one asking that." I playfully hit her arm and she just giggled. "Yes, I'm fine. How about you?"

"After a huge overload of information in my head…" She rubbed her temples and grunted. "I'm okay but not exactly fine."

"You're back, that's all that matters for now." I kissed her forehead and she squeezed my hand.

"You used to stalk me, right? You should know that I'm a cuddler type of person in sleeping." She deadpanned.

My eyes widened before turning into a mischievous one. "Are you suggesting something, Fumiko-chan?"

"If you still have to ask that you are definitely dumber than a sack of potatoes." She teased and scooted a little to the left. "Now hurry, I still want to sleep."

I grinned and settled myself beside her. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. She snuggled herself at my chest and giggled as she got in contact in my abs. I placed another kiss on her forehead and she finally relaxed herself.

"Goodnight, my love." I coaxed.

"Goodnight, cheesy lover boy."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	15. Girls are Like Packages

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**VampireSiren - Thank you very much! Ahaha, I love butterflies so I thought that would be nice to add. I haven't watched any Tim Burton movies but I'll look that up.**

**Sapphiet - That's just part of it. I'll show the rest sooner or later.**

**Cherilyn - Apparently he can't. Here it is! Don't throw a brick on me!**

**Onto the very crappy chapter!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU, Lime

* * *

Chapter 15: Girls are Like Packages

* * *

_Yoh's pOv_

I was dreaming about my wonderful paradise of oranges when a squirm echoed from next door. I lazily stood up to go to the said room and slowly opened a crack only to see some rather intimate action.

"H-Hao, stop!" Fumiko squirmed as Hao's hands started roaming her body.

"Why? Have you done it with Lyserg before?" He glared sharply at her and she shook her head. A huge grin appeared to my brother's face. "Good. No one takes what's rightfully mine."

He started licking and sucking on Fumiko's neck, leaving love bites at almost every inch of her skin. Fumiko's squirms turned into moans once Hao hit the spot. His left hand made its way to her left breast and started kneading it. Her moans got louder and she fisted the bed sheets to control herself. Nii-san then pinched her left nipple and suck on the other. Her breathing became hitched and ragged as the ministrations went on. Hao stopped then stood up and made his way to bottom of her yukata, lifting it and removing her underwear. She was about to protest when Hao plunged his tongue inside her sacred garden.

"Oh god… Hao!" She mewled at the sensations she's receiving.

Of course that made me excited as well. Just when I was about to unzip my pants, I accidentally elbowed the door and we three froze. Hao recovered first and continued licking Fumiko's mounds of flesh. I entered and played with myself as I watch them.

"What the hell?!" Fumiko protested and tried to fight back when Hao started fingering her.

"God, your walls won't let my finger get out." Hao teased. "Am I doing a good job, then?"

"Stop it!" She whined.

I ignored the fighting their doing and continue pumping my erection. I sped up the pace when I watched Hao rubbed his dick to Fumiko's entrance. I pumped faster and harder as my brother rubbed insanely fast to Fumiko and finally I released. Hao walked to Fumiko's face and let his release splatter to her face.

"Did you enjoy the show, otouto?" He teased and I just smiled lazily.

"Yeah." I cleaned up my mess and pulled my pants up. "You didn't even let her cum."

"Hmm, yeah I think I should make her cum." He said after pondering for a moment.

"ENOUGH!" Fumiko yelled.

A blast of golden butterflies flooded the room and kicked us out of it. The door slammed shut and a colorful cussing filled it. Hao leisurely buckled up his pants and decided to go grab some breakfast. I followed as my stomach rumbled loudly. Opacho was skipping around with Mati and Mari was just walking with them, emotionless as usual.

"Good morning, Hao-sama and Yoh-sama." The three girls greeted.

"Why is there a strong remnant of magic around?" Opacho asked.

"Fumiko kicked us out of the room using golden butterflies." I explained. "And don't call me Yoh-sama, Yoh is fine."

"So, how are your studies going?" Hao asked the three novice witches.

"Mari is doing fine." Mari answered monotony.

"Bah, it's easy." Mati boasted. We can't blame her though. She was raised by a mentor witch before she was dropped here to stay safe from the vampires that tried to feed on her.

"Opacho is enjoying most of it." The little African girl followed.

"Well, maybe our golden witch here could help." Hao chirped in and head towards the dining room.

"What exactly happened?" Mati inquired.

"My brother tried to jump to Fumiko this morning and I kinda watched them…" I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, that's normal for an incubus. Not to mention Hao-sama is the new king of the incubi race." She nodded at my answer.

We heard a door open and we looked at Fumiko now wearing a black skirt with red and black frills, red hoodie and black boots. She obviously looked pissed but nonetheless ignored me. Her gaze averted to Opacho who smiled at her happily.

"Is Fumiko-tan alright now?" She asked.

"Yes, you're that witch that touched me that night, am I right?" Fumiko inquired.

Opacho nodded. "Opacho is just a novice witch but can go travel everywhere with Opacho's soul."

"Heh, you can do astral travels?" She whistled in amusement and looked at the two girls. "And you two are?"

"I'm Matilda but you can call me Mati and this blond girl here is Marion!" Mati cheered and grinned.

"You can call Marion, Mari." She said in a monotone voice.

"Awesome, you all witches?" Fumiko continued the train of questions.

"Yes."

"Mari is hungry…"

"Ooops, sorry about that." Fumiko apologized. "Let's go eat then."

We all started walking to the dining room and saw Hao along with our parents and a few fallen angels waiting for us in the huge table. We all greeted 'good mornings' and our mother got interested with Fumiko at sight.

"So, you're the girl Hao chose." Keiko-kaasan started.

"I believe so," She replied as she elegantly sliced a piece of ham.

"Do you ever wonder why?" Mom continued prying.

"Because he needs sex to live, that's all." Fumiko shoved the ham slice in her mouth.

"Is that true, Hao?" Father asked.

"No, not at all." Hao gritted his teeth as he watched Fumiko chat up with Opacho. "I've liked her since we're five… okay, I'm physically five. She's been calling me her angel for such a long time -"

Our attention was averted to Fumiko who dropped her glass to the floor. "You're…"

"Yes, I told you I've been stalking you since you're young." He recalled and sighed. "And I pretty much saw everything except the two months when you first kissed that fucking green haired sucker."

"…"

Golden butterflies appeared and cleaned up the mess Fumiko made. They disappeared and we realized that the glass is mended and good as new. She sighed and went outside after excusing herself. Hao tried to follow her but mom stopped him.

"She needs time." Mom explained. "Girls are like packages. You have to handle them with care."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	16. My bestfriend, my angel…my lover

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Sapphiet - Yoh is a twisted guy in this fic, remember? :D**

**VampireSiren - You're about to find out.**

**Cherilyn - Ahaha, me too. Here's the update!**

**Onto the pointless fic!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU, Language, Fluff, Slight beating Ren up?

* * *

Chapter 16: My bestfriend, my angel…my lover

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

I woke up only to be molested by Hao. At first it was unsettling since I never had anybody do that to me before. I have to admit though at the middle of the ministrations, I felt clouded and feel like giving in. I was about to thank the sound from the door only to find Yoh take advantage of the situation to please himself. I was angry of course since I felt both violated and disrespected. Hao dropped his load on my face which took me by surprise. The twins talked about making me cum and of course I that made me mad once again. I felt power rising through me and I willingly released it.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

They got kicked out of the room and I summoned golden butterflies to shut the door for me. I sit down and touched the jizz on my face only to find myself unconsciously spooning it off with my finger and licking it. I flinched when I realized it and just ran to the bathroom inside the room to wash my face. It was really confusing, I was mad but I was happy at the same time. I want to beat the crap out of him but at the same time I wish he went all the way.

_Probably if Yoh didn't butt in I would let Hao take me. _I thought.

I slapped myself for thinking like that. I used some witchery to make my clothes back home appear in the room. I took a quick shower and find myself mimicking the patterns Hao did when he explored my body. I shook my head and dried myself off then changed to my usual black tank top, red hoodie, black skirt with black and red frills and black boots.

When I went outside, I felt the same aura of the witch from last night. I looked at the people in front of the door and saw Yoh along with two preteen girls and one child. I felt mad once again as I saw Yoh but for the sake of the child there I forced myself not to curse him on the spot. I searched for the owner of that aura and found out that it was coming from the child. She smiled at me as I looked at her.

"Is Fumiko-tan alright now?" The afro child asked.

"Yes, you're that witch that touched me that night, am I right?" I inquired.

She nodded. "Opacho is just a novice witch but can go travel everywhere with Opacho's soul."

"Heh, you can do astral travels?" I whistled in amusement and looked at the two girls. "And you two are?"

"I'm Matilda but you can call me Mati and this blond girl here is Marion!" Mati cheered and grinned.

"You can call Marion, Mari." She said in a monotone voice.

_Wow, I wonder how they get along despite the big difference of their personalities. _I said to myself.

"Awesome, you all witches?" I continued the train of questions.

"Yes." The three answered in unison.

"Mari is hungry…"

"Ooops, sorry about that." I apologized. "Let's go eat then."

We head down to the dining table that looked like the one you will find in castles. Long tables decorated with unique patterns, candelabra at the center and that fancy stuff. Hao is already there along with a couple that resembled the twins whom I figured were their parents. There are other people who don't seem related to them on the table and the zombie doctor along with his zombie wife. We said our 'good mornings' as we take a seat. I was facing Hao as some dwarfs came by to bring food. The twins' mother got interested in me and started a conversation.

"So, you're the girl Hao chose." The woman started.

"I believe so," I replied as I elegantly sliced a piece of ham.

"Do you ever wonder why?" She continued prying.

"Because he needs sex to live, that's all." I shoved the ham slice in my mouth.

"Is that true, Hao?" The father of the twins asked.

"No, not at all." I heard his teeth gritted so I talked with Opacho. "I've liked her since we're five… okay, I'm physically five. She's been calling me her angel for such a long time -"

Everybody's attention was averted to me as I dropped my glass to the floor. "You're…"

"Yes, I told you I've been stalking you since you're young." He recalled and sighed. "And I pretty much saw everything except the two months when you first kissed that fucking green haired sucker."

"…"

I summoned golden butterflies to fix the glass and excused myself. I head towards the nearby garden that I've seen as we walked down the halls earlier. I saw a fountain at the center of the vast garden and I head there to take a seat by its rim. I looked at my reflection and sighed.

"All this time, he's been there for me…" I muttered.

"Tell me where the queen and king are." A rather rude voice ordered.

I sniffed the air lightly and by the smell my brain told neither me that the creäture is not human nor an incubus. I looked at the source of the voice and found myself staring at a purple haired boy with a single spike and golden eyes. I found myself flushing at the mere sight of him and nodded. Looks like I have a thing for sharp eyes, huh.

"T-this way…" I said stuttering.

He merely followed me as I walked back to the dining room. I saw Hao's happy expression but melt when he saw my blushing face and the boy behind me.

"Ren!" Yoh gleefully greeted and offered him a seat.

"That's prince Ren, prince Yoh." He corrected.

_Ah, so his name is Ren…_

I heard Hao growled and grabbed me to his side. His hand tightly wrapped at my wrist which is starting to get sore. I winced and he instantly let go to tend it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I angrily whispered to him.

He avoided eye contact with me and his bangs covered the view of his eyes. "First that green haired asshole now this shark head vampire…"

_Is he… jealous?_

I felt heat rushing to my face when I finally got contact with his eyes. Those obsidian eyes sparkled like a warm bonfire in the middle of snow. I remembered what he did earlier but shove it away. He's not just incubus that fell in love with me in an instant.

_He's my best friend, my companion…_

"My angel…" I muttered and snuggled at his chest.

I felt him tense for a moment but hug me otherwise. He took a sit with me on his lap and still clinging on his chest. I looked again at the purple haired boy and noticed that he is pissed off and his spike has grown a few inches.

"Hao, don't ignore me for your fuck toy!" Ren yelled.

Hao gently placed me to my own feet before lunging to the said boy and squeezed his neck, warning to snap it.

"She's not a fuck toy, she's my destined one!" He growled and landed punches to the purple head boy.

"A-as if somebody would love a creäture like you without lust." Ren spat.

I felt offended and my golden butterflies start swarming to him, Hao being dragged away. When the butterflies disappeared, he's all beaten up and a bunch of scratch marks appeared on his skin.

"Well, how rude of you!" I snarled. "I love him! Be it as my best friend, protector and I'm his fucking girlfriend!"

Everybody froze – that includes me – at my outburst. Ren just shot me a glare when he seemed to remember something. He stood up and his injuries are gone. The novice witches are snickering as if they know what's going on to his head.

"You're the…" He barely managed to say.

"Fumiko-tan is the eternal golden witch!" Opacho boasted.

"Vampires made a huge mistake." Mari followed.

"Serves you vampires' right!" Mati added.

"Why are you here anyways?" Hao growled once more as he clasped his hand to mines.

"I heard about the incident last night and I thought I should pay a visit." He looked away, obviously embarrassed.

Before any of us managed to speak up, Hao already dragged me back to his room. At first, I thought he was going to molest me again like earlier but only to receive a warm, protective hug.

"Did you really mean it?" He asked while his face is still buried on my neck. "That you love me?"

I blushed and slowly nodded my head. "Apparently, I do."

I heard him laugh… a real laugh not one of those teasing/annoying/scary laughs he usually do. "I'm so… so happy!"

I chuckled and playfully punched his chest. "Alright, calm your hormones, boy."

And with that, the event from earlier morning flashed in our minds. He reculantly let go and fidgeted his fingers nervously. I sighed and punched his arm slightly stronger than my playful one and grinned.

"Just don't do it without my permission." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Deal!" He said and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you… I've been dying to say that to you."

I blushed again but still snuggled close to him. "I love you too, cheesy lover boy."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	17. No Strings Attached

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**VampireSiren - Actually, it's because of his tongari and a weird dream I had that he sucked blood from somebody using his hair... *shrugs* Well, they have to make up eventually.**

**Sapphiet - ^^;**

**Garnet - You're back!**

**Cherilyn - Here it is!**

**Well, before I begin I just wanted to apologize for not updating yesterday. I got issues and well, writes block. Also, VampireSiren pretty much figured out what's going to happen in this chapter yesterday and I kinda got off track. But my brain has returned so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU, Language, Lemon (about time Hao and Fumiko does it *eyerolls to myself*)

* * *

Chapter 17: No Strings Attached

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

I am so going to kill Ren on the spot when he called my mate a fuck toy. He's lucky that Fumiko decided to butt in before any serious battle begins. When the dilemma was over, I grabbed my girl to our room and hugged her ever so tenderly.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked while I kept my face buried on her neck. "That you love me?"

She slowly nodded. "Apparently, I do."

I laughed for real for the first since forever. "I'm so… so happy!"

I heard her chuckled and she lightly punched my chest. "Alright, calm your hormones, boy."

_You have no idea what you're talking about… I've been calming it for years._ I thought to myself.

I reluctantly let go of her and started fidgeting. That's right; I remembered what happened this morning.

_I almost raped her…_

I casted a nervous peek from my bangs and she's just looking down to the ground. I internally panicked on whatever might happen.

_What if she hates me for that? What if she…?_ I screamed in my head full of what ifs.

I heard her sigh and punched my arm. I looked at her and she was grinning.

"Just don't do it without my permission." She smiled at me and I can't help but smile back.

"Deal!" I wrapped my arms around her slender waist. "I love you… I've been dying to say that to you."

I could feel her blushed again but still remained snuggled close to me. "I love you too, cheesy lover boy."

_At last, my love was returned._ I pondered happily.

"By the way, who's this Ren guy?" She suddenly asked.

"He's the 43rd heir of the Tao family and the current prince of vampires." I snorted.

"I assume since vampires are real that werewolves are too?" She fathomed.

"Yes, that's true. They are mostly made up of the Usui family." I explained. "You know Usui Horokeu or more known as Horohoro?"

"Yeah, he's in my Math class and is rather whinier than your brother." She rolled her eyes which made me laugh again.

"Wait until you see Ren and Horohoro together." I snuggled closer and she just grunted.

"I have a feeling that I don't want to see that." She answered.

"You don't." I confirmed.

"What am I going to do to my house?" She sighed in defeat as she let herself fall to the bed.

"It's being repaired by my followers." I commented as I traced patterns at her stomach.

"Control your hormones." She warned and I feigned hurt.

"But why?!" I mimicked Yoh's usual pout-I-hate-you look. "I thought you love me‼!"

"I do," She stated bluntly. "I just need time. When I'm ready I promise you can have your hormones satisfied."

* * *

_**~~Time skip, evening after dinner~~**_

* * *

Fumiko and I head to the room soon as dinner and a few business matters were settled. My mate happily flopped to the bed and dozed off without any intention of changing into a yukata or pajamas. I smirked as I lied down beside her.

_Fun time._

One thing about us sex demons is that we can get into their dreams and influence it. I entered her dreams without any hesitations and saw her enjoying a cup of tea in a vast garden of flowers, from extinct ones to ones that were still about to be discovered. My form has untucked my wings, tail and elfish ears without any warning. I walked towards her and slowly manipulated the setting of the dream into a bedroom.

"Hao," She whispered as the scenery changed.

"Hmm?" I hummed as I hugged her from behind.

"This is just a dream, right?" She cautiously asked.

"Yes."

She looked up at me with cloudy eyes. At first I thought something's wrong with her until I realized what the message from her eyes is. Lust.

"Can we…?"

"Hush, love." I said as I nibbled at her earlobe. "I know."

I noted the satisfied smile on her face and let me do the work. She closed her eyes as I carried her bridal style to the velvety red and black king sized bed. I gently plopped her to the bed and pinned her arms. I licked, kissed, nibbled her face down to her neck and she moaned at every bit I give her.

"Hao, not so rough!" She cried.

I stopped for a moment and pulled her into a lip locked kiss. I nibbled her lip and asked for entrance which she gladly gave. I plunged my tongue the moment she opened it and explored the newly discovered cavern. She moaned in the kiss and let her arms wrapped around my neck, her hands playing with my hair. Our tongues danced together as I lowered my hands to her waist and straddled her. I made her sit in front of me and give a familiar rocking motion which made her gasp.

"H-Hao!" She gasped as a thin line of saliva trailed down from her mouth.

I lapped the liquid and pulled her into another breathtaking kiss. I stopped rocking her and pulled her hoodie off then resumed kissing her. She tugged my shirt which is gladly tossed away along with hers. I teasingly run my fingers to the rim of her skirt before pulling it down and tossed it along with the rest of our clothes.

"You still got your pants on." She pointed out.

I merely chuckled and removed my pants, left with only my boxers while she still has her bra and panties. I returned on nibbling her neck, leaving as many love bits as possible. I slowly lowered myself and unclasped her bra to show her breasts. Her hands automatically covered the view but I grabbed it and set aside.

"I want to see all of you." I whispered to her before I started kneading her right breast.

"I'm… ah… just…mmnn…e-embarrassed!" The last word became a scream for I bit her nipple gently but enough to bring pain.

I licked and sucked her other breast while pinching the other. She had pulled my hair but I paid no attention to that. My current goal is to make her satisfied. Her hands started sliding down to my chest, tracing my abs in which she giggled.

"You really got a nice body." She commented.

I let go of her nipple and grinned. "Why, thank you."

"This is what I like about dreams. No strings attached." She mumbled.

I nodded and pulled her panties off and afterwards my own boxers. I licked her entrance which made her gasp and mewl. She chanted my name as I continued pleasuring her sacred gardens. I moved above her and offered my three fingers. She looked at me in confusion and I smiled.

"Suck." I ordered.

She nodded then started licking and sucking on my fingers. When it was nicely coated with her saliva, I pulled it out and slid one finger in her pussy. She screeched at the moment but nonetheless let me go ahead. I start moving it back and forth before adding another finger until the three lubricated fingers are in her. When I felt her stiffened, I pulled my fingers out and slowly placed myself between her.

"I'm going in." I coaxed.

"Please…" She looked at me with that lust clouded eyes. "Be gentle…"

"Hush now and relax…" I whispered and slowly implanted my dick in her.

"Ga-ah!" She moaned and fisted the sheets of the bed.

"Just relax or it will hurt more." I tried to calm her down as I get an inch closer.

"Just get on with it!" She finally cried.

"Are you sure?" I frowned.

"Just hurry, I need it as much as you do!"

I obliged and slammed myself in her. She screamed once again so I stayed to let her adjust. A few seconds later and she tugged my hair, giving me the go signal I'm waiting for. I thrust myself in her, slowly for her not to get mad at me. She complained on how slow it is so I happily sped up and pounded her vagina hardly. Her skin looked like it was sunburnt but that was because our spiritual energy is way too much for humans. The walls of her cavern tightened and she screeched as her orgasm hit her. I was about to pull out when she pulled my hair and made me look at me.

"Cum in me…" She muttered barely audible.

I smiled. "Alright."

I pounded harder and faster than the earlier ones. My balls slapping to her butt cheeks. I made my tail went up to her asshole and plunged inside. She groaned but didn't complain. I could feel I was about to release so I slammed my entire length in her and shoot my load inside her womb.

"Fumiko!"

"Hao!"

When I felt that I emptied out myself, I pulled out of her and lied down beside her. She snuggled close to me and hugged me to her sleep. I smiled as I brushed a strand of her hair to the side admiring her face.

"Can we do it again sometime?" I mumbled lowly.

She remained silent for a moment then sighed. "Yes."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	18. Broken Barrier

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Garnet - *blushes* you're embarrassing me... /**

**VampireSiren - For the story or my dream?**

**Sapphiet - Soon enough it will happen.**

**Battle-Royalist - Here it is!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU, Language

* * *

Chapter 18: Broken Barrier

* * *

_Yoh's pOv_

"Ren!" I gleefully greeted and offered him a seat.

"That's prince Ren, prince Yoh." He corrected.

I heard Hao growled and grabbed Fumiko to his side. His hand tightly wrapped at her wrist and she winced making him instantly let go to tend it. They get into a short fight but I knew what's going on.

_Nii-san got jealous when Fumiko blushed around Ren._

I heard Fumiko mumbled something and snuggled to Hao. Well, at least they got along quickly. Ren is still blabbering about the sudden attacks from the rouge werewolves and vampires but of course, my brother is already in lala-land with his mate. Ren finally noticed this and his tongari grew about 8 more centimeters.

"Hao, don't ignore me for your fuck toy!" Ren yelled.

_Wrong move, Ren. Never ever ruin my brother's happy moment…_ I thought to myself.

Hao gently placed Fumiko to the ground before lunging to the said boy and squeezed his neck, warning to snap it.

"She's not a fuck toy, she's my destined one!" Nii-san growled and landed punches to the purple head boy.

"A-as if somebody would love a creäture like you without lust." Ren spat.

It must have snapped Fumiko's sanity because golden butterflies start swarming to him, Hao being dragged away. When the butterflies disappeared, he's all beaten up and a bunch of scratch marks appeared on his skin.

"Well, how rude of you!" She snarled. "I love him! Be it as my best friend, protector and I'm his fucking girlfriend!"

We all froze at her sudden outburst. Ren just shot her a glare when his expression changed. He stood up and his injuries are gone. Vampires are nifty that way; they can heal their injuries in an instant. The novice witches are snickering as if they know what's going on to his head.

"You're the…" He barely managed to say.

"Fumiko-tan is the eternal golden witch!" Opacho boasted.

"Vampires made a huge mistake." Mari followed.

"Serves you vampires' right!" Mati added.

"Why are you here anyways?" Hao growled once more as he clasped his hand to mines.

"I heard about the incident last night and I thought I should pay a visit." He looked away, obviously embarrassed.

Before any of us managed to speak up, Hao already dragged Fumiko back to his room. We all remained in the dining room and resumed eating as if nothing happened. Ren took this as an invitation to eat along and so he did.

"How could he be sure it was her?" He blurted out as he ripped the meat in front of him to shreds.

"It's just a normal instinct for us. We just know who it is and we start losing comprehension on what's right and wrong when they are in danger." Father explained.

"You vampires feel the same thing, right?" I asked. "I mean, you went berserk when Horohoro was badly injured."

"T-That has nothing to do with this!" He stuttered with a wild blush on his face.

"Oohhh, have you two coupled yet?" My mom suddenly perked up and her eyes glinting in interest.

"Mom! Opacho is still here!" I warned.

"Opacho is already aware of this speech." Opacho reasoned and my mom just nodded.

"Our family is so fucked up." I sighed.

"Anyways, as I was saying earlier, the rouge vampires and werewolves somehow managed to get through the barriers you guys set up." Ren got serious once again. "I don't know how that happened and I'm confident that none of the werewolves or vampires on our side has switched opinions."

"It's because of the birth of the golden witch!" Opacho chided.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, my mentor once told me that the furyuku of the golden witch is strong enough to be sensed in the entire world. Same goes to her scent and stuff like that." Mati explained.

"Mari sensed it was her when Mari saw her come along with Hao-sama." Mari added.

"But why did they attacked us?!" Ren yelled, slamming the table in fury.

"It must be just some confusion. It was rumored before that when a vampire drinks the blood of the golden witch will be able to survive for their entire lives without drink blood. " Father concluded.

"I see and same goes to the wolves it seems." The Chinese vampire followed.

"We'll hold a meeting in your castle tomorrow but for now…" Father looked at me and nodded. "Yoh, call Silva and his mate Kalim to help you set up the barrier once more."

"Got it." I stood up and headed to the eastern part of the mansion.

I walked the hallways and noticed that it was almost night-time. Funny, how time passes by so quickly when you don't do much. I approached the mahogany door and knocked rather loudly for when they are fucking each other and won't be able to hear me. The door opened and showed a very annoyed Silva only to see me.

"Father ordered that we go to the Tao's castle to rebuild the barrier." I nonchalantly said. "And bring Kalim with you."

"Alright, just let us finish."

I nodded and wait for them at the entrance of the mansion. When the two finally showed up, Silva has his features untucked while Kalim readied his spirits in case of trouble. Kalim is a shaman so it wasn't surprising how he constantly brings that bull's head around him. I untucked my orange wings and other features before looking at them, who nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	19. Strega Bambini

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**VampireSiren - Yah bet your ass he did XD**

**Guest - ... Uh... I don't think that's actually a review... You might wanna look what you typed.**

**Battle-Royalist - Glad he came out funny.**

**Sapphiet - It never does. XD**

**Cherilyn - Yeah, they've done it. Everybody must become crazy in this story! Well, I don't really see somebody else to go with those two... ^^;**

**Fanart for this chapter htt'p:/fav .me/d73ngcs (remove spaces and apostrophe) Now, onto the fic!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU, Language

* * *

Chapter 19: Strega Bambini

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

"Can we do it again sometime?" He mumbled lowly.

I remained silent for a moment then sighed. "Yes."

I heard him made a quiet 'yahoo' on my response and I just sighed. I had to admit, it wasn't as scary as I thought. I let my consciousness slip and I finally drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_**~~Time skip, morning~~**_

* * *

I woke up when the sunrays penetrated to my eyes. I tried to stretch only to notice that an arm is wrapped around me. I shifted to the arms' owner and saw Hao happily dozing. I sighed and let out a small smile.

_I had to admit, he looks rather cute when he's asleep._

I managed to pry out my right arm from his tight grasp. I raised it to make the numbness go away. When I finally start feeling the ache of my arm, I lowered it and tentatively brushed off Hao's bangs. My fingers trailed to his elfish ears and give it a rub. It twitched at the contact but he remained asleep. I continued stroking it until he started purring his satisfaction. I smiled and parted my hand from his ear.

"Aw! Don't stop!" He whined.

"Morning. Breakfast. Starving." I explained.

He grinned and placed a quick peck on my lips before standing up. "I'll bring it here."

I nodded and he proceeds on leaving the room. I blinked, still not believing that it happened. I should be ashamed but… I never felt so good in my life! I sat up and looked out the window, watching the nature's scenery. In a matter of moments, Hao returned with a tray that has two bowls of soup, bread loaves and some fried eggs. He settled it at the center of the bed and invited me to dig in.

"So this is what they called breakfast in bed, huh." I mumbled.

"Never had one?" He frowned.

"Nope, this is my first time." I admitted.

"There's always time for our first times." He smirked and I knew he was talking about the dream.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I chewed some eggs.

"We're incubus. Sex demons." He stated the obvious. "We can influence people's dreams and well, bring the lustful side in them."

"Ah, I see." I chewed some bread then took three sips of the mushroom soup.

"Uhm… so?" He asked tensely.

"So, what?" I echoed.

"Are you mad about last night?" He left the aura of the room heavy, almost hard to breathe.

"Hao, how could you say that I'm mad if I had agreed to do it again with next time?" I deadpanned.

His eyes lit up and a grin spread to his face. "You mean it?"

"Yes."

He started digging on his own meal happily. I shook my head with a ghost of a smile about his reaction. When we finished eating breakfast, he said he had some business to take care of so he let me stay in the mansion. I strolled around the halls and almost got hit by an orange energy ball. I looked at the source and saw the three novice witches, Opacho, Mari and Mati practicing magic. I watched them for a while until Mati started whining.

"Argh! Why can't this thing turn into a dove?!" She hollered.

"Because you're not picturing it to be." I answered.

The three spun around and saw me standing beside one of the pillars in the room. They greeted their _good morning_ and _have you eaten already_ before getting back to the point.

"What do you mean picturing it?" Mati asked.

I smiled and approached them, willing them to sit around which they did. "The heart of all magic and sorcery was imagination. It was this gift of intense concentration that characterized most magicians and witches." I paused to let them take in the information before continuing. "Before attempting any great piece of magic, you had to clearly see the result. Now, I want you to find a way to distract my butterflies."

As I had said the word _butterflies,_ thousands of golden butterflies appeared out of thin air. They fluttered and scouted the room in a flash. I looked back to the three and smiled at them.

"You must use the information I had told you, it would help you improve in your magic." I smiled and returned back to the pillar.

The trio stood up and took deep breaths. They closed their eyes and concentrated fiercely that they didn't even bothered swatting the butterflies that landed at them. In a matter of moments, sweet smells of flowers flooded the room out to the open window. The butterflies followed the scent and left the room. The three novice witches opened her eyes and Opacho almost passed out if Mari hadn't caught her in time.

"Impressive!" I congratulated. "That was really quick than I thought."

"We should totally make our own group!" Mati grinned.

"A group?" I asked.

"Yeah, like our own society or something like that." She explained.

"Well, I'm fine with it." I nodded and looked at the blonde girl and the afro. "How about you two?"

"Mari is fine with it too." She answered.

"Opacho and the other witch children are a group!" She giggled.

"Witch children, huh…" I pondered aloud.

"Well, I say we call ourselves witch children, then." Mati suggested.

"Too plain." Mari commented.

"Then, turn it into our language." I followed.

"Italian?" The three inquired and I nodded.

"Yes, from now on we are called…" I smiled at them. "Strega Bambini."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

**Strega Bambini is Italian for witch children.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	20. Symbol of Power

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**Sapphiet - Thanks!**

**Cherilyn - Awz, thank you! I know! Opacho is the cutest!**

**VampireSiren - That's just being Hao. Well, Faust is a necromancer to begin with.**

**Garnet - Thanks a lot!**

**Battle-Royalist - ikr?!**

**Sorry for the long time no update... college is rather hectic than it's supposed to be. Oh well, onto the fic!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU, Language

* * *

Chapter 20: Symbol of Power

* * *

_Yoh's pOv_

We have arrived at the Tao mansion and saw the damage some. At least about a hundred vampires are injured and a thousand werewolves are wounded. A loud gasp escaped from Ren's mouth when we got closer to Horohoro, who is in his human form. He is badly wounded at his hip and right leg. The medic, namely Faust and Eliza who were sent earlier, began tending his injuries.

"You baka Ainu!" Ren yelled as soon as he was all bandaged up.

"Hello to you too, Ren." The blue haired werewolf grinned. "Oh, you guys are here too? Uhm, hi Yoh, Silva and Kalim…"

"What exactly happened in here?" I asked as I observed the surroundings.

"The X-Laws sensed it too," He simply summed up.

"Sensed what?" I dumbly questioned.

"The birth of the golden witch, dumbass." Ren spat.

"It wasn't her fault that she's the golden witch!" I defended.

"Oh, are you interested in her?" Horohoro snickered.

"W-What?!" I jolted and blushed furiously in the statement then shook my head. "No, she's -"

"Hao's mate." Ren finished.

"Why am I not surprised?" the Ainu werewolf grimaced as he tried to walk.

"Baka! Don't force yourself!" The Chinese vampire scolded but the hint of worry didn't manage to hide.

Faust gave him some crutches and helped him take the first steps until he get the hang of it. The zombie couple head to the other victims to heal them. Silva flew to the west point of the vampire-werewolf territory to set Kalim there. He then moved to the east point and positioned himself. I looked at Ren and who understood the unspoken excuse before I took off to the center of their base.

"_In__ qua spiritus vitae  
Et lux mentium  
Creat an augurium__"_

Silva raised the long iron rod that holds four quartz crystals that he had with him as he had chanted those words. As he took his pause, he looked and nodded towards his mate who nodded back to start chanting.

_"Praesidium simul acsolacium;  
Sicut caeli spirabile purificatur  
Circumdamus orbis regio aureis"_

Kalim lifted the sage incense and slowly lit it to spread its scent around. When the incense's scent filled the entire territory, I raised the athame from my belt and drew a pentacle to the air.

"_Aurea__ obducto  
Est semper purificanda  
Et separatum est a negativity  
Utinam, quod spatium esse__ [1]__"_

The pentacle I drew glowed in a warm orange light and spread across the entire area. It slowly descended to the ground before dimming and created a dome that covered the vampire-werewolf base. It slowly became translucent until it faded to nothing. No animals had reacted to this which means it was a success. We head back to the location of the two princes and saw them discussing seriously.

"What have I missed?" I grinned as I approached them.

"They somehow managed to penetrate through the castle walls but they didn't get deep enough." Ren briefed everything to me.

"Good, if they managed to get your races' symbols of power…" Silva propped a hand to his chin, thinking. "That would be a whole lot of trouble."

It's true, like how us incubi-succubae race's symbol of power which is the Chō-Senjiryakketsu, if ever taken from us we'll lose our abilities and the holder shall gain it. It was said it was the very first golden witch who established this kind of punishment to every being, including herself, to have such weakness.

"If they managed to take our Bâo-Lèi Sword, the X-laws will be next to invincible." Ren said angrily.

"And if they managed to get our Ikupasuy, they will be able to shape shift into wolves." Horohoro gritted his teeth and muttered. "None of it was good."

"It's okay, nantoka naru [2]." I lazily smiled. "We should probably help you repair the damages here…"

"That would be nice, thank you." Ren answered, knowing that his race won't be much help after that fight.

"You said the golden witch was your brother's mate, right?" The Ainu asked. I nodded and he grinned. "Can't she use some magic in here to instantly repair the dama-?"

He was cut off when thousands of golden butterflies flooded the territory and repaired everything that was destroyed. Those with minor injuries where instantly healed and the ones with major ones are starting to heal faster. Horohoro dropped his crutches and realized that he's fully healed, much to Ren's joy though not openly. We looked around for the source and saw Nii-san with Fumiko slumping on his back, obviously drained.

"Be thankful that she still thought of helping despite of what you have called her." Hao grunted and secured Fumiko from his back.

"Tch."

Horohoro noticed the blonde behind Hao and gasped. "Oh Great Spirits! Is that _her_?!"

"Yes, that's Kurosawa Fumiko." I introduced. "The current eternal golden witch and my brother's mate."

"Does Hao-sama want Strega Bambini to bring Fumiko back home?" Mari asked.

"Nah, I'm sure she would love to meet Horokeu and the others." Nii-san smiled and Mari nodded.

"Strega what?" Horohoro inquired.

"Strega Bambini," Mati poked out happily with Opacho beside her.

"It's Italian for witch children!" Opacho cheered.

"So you four grouped yourselves, huh." I whistled in amusement.

"My idea." Mati boasted.

"Is Fumiko-tan alright?" Opacho questioned to Hao.

"Yes, she's just drained for repairing what's been broken and recasting a barrier for the whole territory."

"Why is that?" Ren scoffed. "You incubus don't trust your own spells anymore?"

"The X-Laws had a new member who is a fey…" A female voice hoarsely answered.

We looked at the source and saw Hao assisting Fumiko to stand up on her own before letting her go. She stretched for a moment before facing us again.

"Fumiko…" My eyes widened in realization. "You mean Lyserg did this?"

"A yes and a no." she continued.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Horohoro wailed in confusion.

"Yes, Lyserg did destroy and attacked but that's all. He didn't dare to kill another race." She explained sleepily.

"Oh, I'm Horohoro by the way." The blue haired boy raised his right arm as a greeting.

"Fumiko, we are in the same math class in case you have forgotten." She introduced before yawning. "Hao-koi, let's go to sleep. It's freaking dark already."

"Alright, we're going…" My brother unfurled his features and spread his wings. "Yoh, I heard that you were interested to my mate. We need to talk once you get home. Understand?"

"Nii-san…" I knew arguing is not going to do any good in here so I hung my head lowly. "I understand…"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**[1] The breath of life  
And the light of our minds  
Creates an enchantment  
Of protection and comfort:  
As the air we breathe is purified  
We surround the area with an orb of gold,  
This golden haze  
Is constantly purified  
And separated from any negativity  
May our space be protected.**

**[2]Nantoka naru - everything will eventually work out on its own.**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	21. Inborn Affinities

Summary:

When Fumiko is desperate to find information about incubi because of a stupid research paper and encounters a real incubus who has been stalking her since she was young… you could just imagine how much her life had changed. AU, Hao x Oc.

**VampireSiren - Who doesn't? Who knows, only the future me knows.**

**Battle-Royalist - You're not the only one.**

**Cherilyn - Ehehe, I tried to make it mushier but I just can't with the current situation. Yeah, I know.**

**Onto the freaking crappy fic!**

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU

* * *

Chapter 21: Inborn Affinities

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

"Yes, from now on we are called…" I smiled at them. "Strega Bambini."

And thus the group was made. I was appointed to be the leader/teacher since I'm the eternal golden witch – whom I have to say, is totally unfair -. After deciding that, Mati started to whine again on what title she should have.

"Titles are earned not chosen." I voiced out.

"But how? I'm still a novice witch!" She reasoned.

"Then, we'll just have to name you in the natural way." I smiled and brought out my kiseru [1]. "Shanti, come out."

Smoke rose from my unlit kiseru until a humanoid figure started to shape out. Little by little, the figure solidifies and revealed a green haired, lava eyed teenager wearing Native American inspired clothing. I knew since I was five years old that I can see spirits and ghosts. That was the reason my parents revealed to me that I'm a shaman. We went to New Mexico and that where I met this spirit. Or should I say goddess.

"This is Chantico, the Aztec goddess of volcanoes and family hearth." I introduced. "She's my mochirei [2] and I prefer to call her Shanti [3]."

"Shanti's eyes are lava!" Opacho squeaked.

"Well," She smiled affectionately to the little girl. "I'm the goddess of volcanoes. Tell me, what's inside a volcano?"

"Magma? Lava?" the afro girl answered then grinned. "Oh, Opacho gets it!"

"So what is Chantico got to do with finding titles?" Mari asked monotony.

"Well, we witches always gather around the hearth whenever Samhain arrives." I stated. "Plus, she basically has basically had practiced some magic that she can see what's your affinity."

"Affinity?" Mati asked.

"Best way to explain it in the simplest way possible is 'what am I compatible with'. Like how Fumiko's mother, Emiko's affinity is time. Thus, she was called the witch of time." The volcano goddess explained. "Fumiko's inborn affinity is resurrection like every golden witch existed. She was originally the witch of resurrection and now she earned the title of the eternal golden witch."

"Wow," the three said in unison.

"What do we have to do? I want to know my title!" Mati excitedly pondered.

"Show me what tricks you can pull off that didn't need you any training." Shanti coached.

"Deal!" She grinned and pulled out a doll.

The doll has a carved pumpkin for a head and is dressed in a black poncho similar to Opacho's. I raised an eyebrow in amusement and watch her chant her way to the doll. She then released the doll and settled it carefully to the ground.

"Rise and shine, Jack!" She called.

The pumpkin headed doll obeyed and started shaking. The sound of clattering silverware echoed from it and I realized that the doll is made of knives. It is now a living weapon which I suppose is necessary to protect Mati when she was in her younger days. We continued watching it until the doll can stand on its own.

"Good almost night, Mati." The doll greeted. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, Jack. These are my new mentors." Mati pointed to me and Shanti.

"Oh my dolls, is that -?" Jack gasped.

"Yeah, yeah. The eternal golden witch blah, blah, blah…" I mumbled.

They chuckled – with an exception to Mari – then Jack spoke again. "Actually I was going to say Hao-sama's destined one but that works as well."

"Oh…" I blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Very interesting. Do you puppet it or it has a mind of its own?" The green haired goddess inquired.

"I can think on my own as long as Mati hasn't dispelled my movement." The puppet answered.

"Since when have you been able to do this?" She continued the questions.

"Since I was five I guess. That was the age the old witch discovered my potential." Mati admitted.

"I see, how about you two?"

"Opacho can travel with Opacho's soul!" The orange poncho wearer chirped in. "Fumiko-tan calls it ashtray travel."

"Astral travels…" I corrected.

"That!" She squealed in joy.

"Mari can see people's deaths…" The blonde girl quietly said. "But for some reason, I can't see Fumiko-sama's death."

"Oh, don't –sama me now…" I sweat dropped.

"Interesting." She whispered to me her findings. "Fumiko,"

I grinned and nodded in agreement as I brought out my kiseru. An aura of golden light surrounded it and I walked towards the three girls. I tapped their heads with it and golden butterflies swarmed around them. There was a moment of surprise for them but eventually calmed down.

"I'm the witch of resurrection and the current eternal golden witch, Kurosawa Fumiko and under my name, I recognize Matilda Matisse as the witch of life, Marion Phauna as the witch of death and Opacho as the witch of space." I announced and the butterflies then dissipated. Shanti decided to return in the kiseru since there's nothing left for her to do in here. "Welcome, to the world of witches."

"I own a title…" Mati said in awe.

"Opacho has a question." The little girl spoke.

"What is it Opacho?"

"What's the witches' symbol of power?" She curiously asked.

"Well, if you mean we witches in general that's the Senhachiju [4]. If just me… that would be my kiseru." I revealed.

After more interviews about the history of the other golden witches, we parted from each other and I head back to Hao's room. As I opened the door, Hao was already in there, reading a men's health magazine with a heading 'How Nice Guys Can Impress Women'. I giggled and that made him perk up his head.

"What's funny?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You seriously read _that_ kind of stuff?" I croaked out from my giggles.

A tiny blush appeared on his cheeks and averted his gaze back to the magazine. "Well, I'm old-fashioned. I don't know how girls in this generation accept courting ways."

"Just be yourself, that's all it is." I advised and jumped to the other side of the bed. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, koi." He whispered and snuggled me close. "I missed you."

"It's just been a few hours…" I sweat dropped.

"Still feels like days though." He gave out a long loud sigh. "Ren's castle was badly damaged than we expected."

"Wanna check it out together?" I suggested.

"And what? That's Yoh's job and didn't Ren offend you earlier?" He defended.

"I'm just concerned. Plus, as far as the memories of the previous golden witches had, neither vampire nor werewolf has been able to breach an incubi-succubae barrier without having the blessing of the monarch of the race." I reasoned.

He looked at me sharply. "And? I'm sure there's something else."

"Or if a fey tinkered with it." I finished.

"Alright, we'll leave later. Give me a short nap." He snorted then let his features untuck. "Can you-?"

"Yes, yes. Hush now my koi." I smiled as I started rubbing his ears until he lull into a deep slumber.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**[1] Kiseru – smoking pipe.**

**[2] Mochirei – Main spirit/ Guardian Ghost/ Spirit Partner.**

**[3] Shanti – Japanese pronunciation for Chantico.**

**[4] Senhachiju – 1080 beads. You know that prayer beads they used to bind Hao and SOF, yep that's it.**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please and seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


End file.
